


德扎相关同人存档

by Fivepenguin



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fivepenguin/pseuds/Fivepenguin
Summary: 近两年写的一些杂七杂八短篇
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Kudos: 7





	1. 朝圣

天色由亮转暗，又由暗转亮三个来回，K545总算走到了他想去的地方。说“想”，其实有点不确切，与其说他有前来此地的意愿，不如说这片废墟本身在呼唤他。他在遥远的另一片废墟醒来，四周荒无人烟，地表丛生的杂草随风摇晃。

K545白天前行，夜晚和衣而卧。他没有枕头，没有被子，躺在发硬的地面，背上又湿又冷。即使如此他还是想走下去，一天有二十四个小时，全部用来前行，就不用花那么多时间。他希望自己只睡五个小时，但实际上每天都精确地睡八个小时，醒来就继续赶路。吃喝不用操心，冰冻舱的电源失效，他身上带着的便携食品和饮用水却没有变质。K545在进行一场终点明确的旅行，但过程是茫然的。

他隐约感觉到，这趟路不该走得这么枯燥，像朝圣者通过自我折磨来锻炼意志，它缺失了什么，但他却找不到。前进的途中，风一直在吹，草叶互相摩擦，簌簌作响。第二天的黄昏，雨水在夕阳里落下，边缘也闪着光。这天晚上他睡觉的时候，周身格外地冷，醒来时，情不自禁地打了个哆嗦。

最后一天，阳光毒辣，烤干他湿漉漉的衣裳，有一阵儿使他舒爽，但之后就造成不适，每一步都像是踩刀尖，踏烧红的铁板。炽热的地面随时间流逝渐渐降温，黄昏过去，他踩着夜晚到达。他仍然不知道这个地方的名字，就像他不知道自己到底丢掉了什么，因此变得比任何时候更加茫然。任务：走到这里。已完成。之后呢？要做什么？他不知道，姑且延续先前的行动，即继续向前走。

星星和月亮升起后，他踩上一个触感独特的东西。鞋底踏上去后飞速地下陷，K545低头，发现那是一个圆盘，带着按钮，光泽冰冷。按钮凹陷下去，风声里掺进奇妙的声响，他记起尚未被冰冻前在牙医诊所里听到的钻头的蜂鸣，和眼下这种声音十分相似。

不一会儿，夜色里的草地染上了更为明亮温柔的蓝色，这些光在他的眼前汇聚，一个人影出现了。

突然现身的投影有着中年人的样貌，脸上有不明显的皱纹，他穿着花纹繁复的衣服，不知有几层。K545注意到，他的眼神很温和，不过和他本身一样，也缺失了什么东西。

人影看向他，两人的目光交汇了。K545看见他的表情有一瞬间非常惊讶，像是没想到会在这种地方见到他，像是他们已认识许久。他很快意识到，这不可能，这是个人工智能，只不过外观接近人类，他们不可能彼此熟识，更何况，在K545有限的记忆里，从他被制造出来到他进入长眠，不曾见过长成这样的人。

他比刚才更快地意识到，自己错了。他不认识对方，对方却知道他，确切地说，至少是与他相似的人。

“莫扎特？”投影叫道。

“我不是，”他否认，“我是K545。”

“你是谁——你的编号是？你有编号吗？这里是哪？”他接着问。

投影愣了愣，这个动作过于人性化了，以至于让K545感到一阵不适。“请回答我的问题。”他请求道。

这句强调只让对方更加恍惚。

“我从没见过你这么有礼貌的样子。”他呆了一会儿，处理速度慢得反常，K545怀疑他是老型号，“我是，我是——我有两套记忆。”

这个拥有双重记忆的投影说：“我是希罗尼穆斯·冯·科洛雷多，萨尔茨堡的大主教，”

“萨尔茨堡？”K545打断他，“请解释这个地名，它让我觉得很熟悉。”

“这里就是萨尔茨堡。我能接着说了吗？”

“请。”

“我也是搭载他记忆的一个AI，没有编号。萨尔茨堡是你的——是莫扎特的家乡。”

“莫扎特？”

AI看着他，有点犹豫，这种生动的神情再次勾起了K545的不安。

“沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特。”他念这个名字的时候，非常虔诚，像在祈祷。“那是你的名字。”

K545不耐烦了。“那不是我的名字。我是K545。”

AI没急着否认他，而是说：“好吧，既然你坚持。但你知道你的名字从何而来吗？”他说话时，改变姿势，如果是一名人类，你可以说他这样做是为了站得舒服些。可前提根本不成立啊，他是个AI，K545想。

这时，一连串像雨水又像珠宝的音符响起来，风声和草木的无序杂音一瞬间显得微不足道。它们并不整齐，时常跳脱，过一段时间又重复自己，可过程不单调，总有新的声音加进来。K545记起发出这种美妙声音的事物叫钢琴。调皮，明快，如同笑声，干净清脆。这时，他终于明白自己到底缺了什么，在顿悟的同时也获得它的名字：音乐。

“这是K545奏鸣曲。”AI注视着他，伸出手又放回身侧，“我相信它是你名字的来源。请不要再哭了……这会使我感到痛苦。它固然动人，却不至于使人悲伤到落泪。”

K545擦擦脸，掌心濡湿，他这才意识到原来不知觉间自己竟为音乐而哭泣了。

“它的作者就是我说过的莫扎特。他是萨尔茨堡最杰出的乐师。萨尔茨堡曾是我的领地，也是你的家乡。”

“可我不是……”K545嗫喏着说。

“你是。”经由科技复活的主教说，“正如我是科洛雷多，你就是莫扎特。”

科洛雷多伸出手，莫扎特虚握住，在未来的废土上，两个过去的幽灵和解了。


	2. Body shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 死神/扎，HC/扎（土豆真的是块砖，哪里需要往哪搬）

那杯子是琉璃铸就，流光溢彩，里头盛着流淌的甜蜜夜晚和苦月亮，糖渍太阳和一个个蓝莓味的白天，奶油云彩，柠檬星星，金子做的爱，酸苦的争吵，轻盈如棉花糖的童年，赞美是糖衣裹辣椒。而他的音乐是一条光带，轻盈地游荡在所有地方。  
  
你的人生虽短，酿出的酒味道却比他人丰富得多。死神说。  
  
莫扎特倚在床上，看着男人摇晃琉璃酒杯。他无声地在这个白天走进来，阳光却没有跟随他落在地面。这位神明黑袍加身，和跟莫扎特不欢而散的主教享有同一张面孔，但你绝不会把死亡本身错认成人类，他们的区别甚于云泥。  
  
“我本想多宽限些时日，”死神沉思着说，“好让你把安魂曲写完。那样的话想必它会多些苦涩，但回味必然更加甘美。”  
  
莫扎特咳嗽起来，感觉口腔里溢满铁锈味，他的鼻腔和气管里堵着一团凝固的血，呼吸因此变得困难。  
  
见状，死神低声地笑了，嘲讽和快意缠绕着他的声带，又一个避免混淆他和主教的区别：科洛雷多再跋扈、傲慢、可憎，也绝不会因莫扎特的痛苦而快乐。  
  
那笑声尖利寒冷，像刀锋冷冷滑过他的耳朵。“不过你的身体不足以支持你完成工作。”他说。  
  
他不是科洛雷多。莫扎特吸气，艰难地问：“为什么？”  
  
死神似乎有点好笑：“为什么？为什么我以这种姿态——此时应当远在萨尔茨堡的希罗尼穆斯·冯·科洛雷多的样子出现？还是说为什么——你见到的不是你逝去的父母，也不是你渴望得到其原谅的姐姐？你得问你自己呀，莫扎特。”  
  
他慢慢地逼近狭小的床，在莫扎特耳边说：“为什么你竟会在死前希望看到科洛雷多呢？他那时愤怒的面孔你应当记得，你放不下你的骄傲，他便带着一副华美的笼子回家去，放弃了你这只夜莺。可你没能飞起来。我将撕下你的双翼。”  
  
死神把酒杯搁在床头柜上，凑得近了些，举起他的双手，像对待一捧珍珠。“它们完好无缺，”他笑眯眯地说，掰开他的手指头(细长，骨节分明，瘦弱。病态。)，“没有折断过。但你再也弹不了钢琴。你写不了音乐了。你仍旧有我给你的金币，但那是亡灵用的。一个一无所有、空等死亡来临的人怎么会想到他的仇敌？太简单了，莫扎特。”  
  
“不要低头，”他蛊惑道，“抬起头，看着我。”  
  
死神的眼睛是灰绿色的，莫扎特在高热中想，他曾近距离地观察过科洛雷多的双眼，愤怒时格外明亮，所以面对他时，里头常常燃着火。但包含的情感不一样，死神看他仿佛他是垂死的、即将到手的猎物——等等，他的确是——而科洛雷多看着他……  
  
死神的声音里多了虚假的暖意：“对他来说你是一个谜。他无法理解你。而你亦然，你们互不知情地相爱，然而爱不能解决问题，正如你的音乐能征服许多城市，但无法征服我。”  
  
莫扎特嗤笑一声，眯起双眼，世界由此不再像罩着迷雾。  
  
“您的意思是，”他病得重，说话断断续续，“我爱他，他也爱我。这根本不可能，死神先生。请问您什么时候把我带走？若是迟迟不行动，不如改日再说，最起码允许我写完曲子……”  
  
他又开始看不清东西了，死神烧成了模糊的颜色，轮廓柔化，形象向科洛雷多略微靠拢。  
  
一双手拂过他潮湿的额头，没有带着手套，冰冷苍白到不似活人。时时灼烧的地狱之火安静下来，病魔短暂地远离，但仍在暗处窥伺，随时预备着下一场袭击。它的呼吸喷在脚趾上，油腻地黏住皮肤。  
  
这时死神反而摆出教师的架势：“你瞧，我把人们带到他们该去的地方，”莫扎特听到这儿发出冷笑，“别笑，这说法可没错。最后一步是给出一个吻，在嘴唇上。一般来说，接受双唇上的亲吻时，他们总会希望对象是——他们想要的人。而你想要科洛雷多。”  
  
最后一句话语气温柔，内容却让莫扎特打了个寒战。  
  
“时候会到的，很快，很快……”死神看向酒杯，琉璃割碎阳光，杯中液体仍在不停变幻。“你可以把我当成他。反正也没什么损失，除了你的性命。”他说，几乎让人觉得是很友善的。  
  
莫扎特听不下去，想伸手推开这兀自说个不停、毫无神明风度的死神，但病痛吞掉他所有的气力。他连根笔都拿不起来。死神倒知趣，自己退开了，阳光便重新照射到他的身上。  
  
冬日的太阳多么可贵。可他再也享受不到了。思及于此他终于忍不住，眼眶盈满泪水，双唇也开始颤抖。  
  
他闭上眼睛，黑暗中科洛雷多的身影突然地跳出来，烙印在他的眼底。  
  
那么多年以前他也曾经满怀憧憬地写过曲子的呀，所有人都称颂新上任的主教多么了不起，他不以为意，创作时却格外用心，想留个好印象。他想被夸奖，想让全世界都听听自己的音乐，想要被爱，如此原始的愿望。  
  
维也纳的演出后台，不应该强拖着病体与他争辩吗？莫扎特不这样认为，再来多少次，他都会拒绝。啊，但是，但是——主教的眼睛里摇曳着火焰，幽微却不可忽视，馥郁的绿，像树林引诱旅者。倚着钢琴，莫扎特不禁想道，一次也好，让我触碰到他，拭亮目光，让他理解我的心灵……

  
他更加用力地闭眼，想阻挡那些眼泪，只因为他这才想，当时真应该吻科洛雷多，原来莫扎特的确是想过亲吻主教的。  
  
一阵悉悉索索的响声。死神拿起酒杯，杯中的日月星相互碰撞，俏皮的声音仿佛三角铁，令他回忆起自己的作品。  
  
杯口抵住嘴唇，莫扎特被迫喝下酒液。第一口，苦到一片麻木。第二口则过于甜腻，是兜头浇来的一吨糖浆，每一秒都是甜蜜的窒息，厚重地包裹全身，让人化作供人观赏把玩的琥珀。死神拿回酒杯，不肯再让他喝第三口。  
  
“这就是你苦乐参半的人生。”死神喃喃道，倾斜酒杯，于是莫扎特眼看着他残缺了两小口的生命、所有的三十五年尽数在两片薄薄的嘴唇中消失。  
  
他再次靠近，舔掉莫扎特脸上的泪。“你的小朋友要走了你全部的血，你的肉和骨将来要肥沃土地，那么我拿去你的眼泪，它们勉强可充作盐。如此一来这杯美酒才算完整。”  
  
莫扎特的后脑被托住，死神姿势看似温柔，力道却没有放松，揪得他头皮发痛。  
  
“把我当成他。”他命令道，俯身吻莫扎特，唇间的味道复杂至极。  
  
“希罗尼穆斯。”  
  
在并不漫长的人生里，在莫扎特的灵魂随死神离开前，这是他第一次和最后一次叫科洛雷多的名字。

Fin  



	3. 放牧星星的人

把喜欢与否当作横轴，是否擅长作为纵轴，科洛雷多应当屈居在第二象限。他有天分，但对放牧星星实在没兴趣。   
地球上的人有不少习惯在夜晚仰望星空，并不知道对面的银河中，星星们推推挤挤，吵闹着向前的同时，也会抽空凝视蔚蓝色的星球。它们怀着一种好奇与渴望，大部分却不敢向牧星人发问：人间什么样？   
科洛雷多负责矫正前进的轨迹，因而宇宙大雁们得以排列整齐。走在正道上的随它们去；掉队的、偏离路线的就赶回来。他在星星里是很有威望的，一个叫阿尔科的尤其敬重他。   
这项家传工作乍听十分浪漫，实际上只有最初几天有些趣味。而若是掌管的星星里面混进莫扎特一类的货色，那么这微末的一点有趣之处也会迅速消逝。   
莫扎特年纪不小，可永远长不大。它冲得最急，尾巴拉出一长串火星，要跑到队伍的最前头。结局往往是被科洛雷多一抓，丢到末尾。不单性格，这家伙个头也小，稍不注意就企图溜走。计谋未能得逞时，大家都能听到它从人间学来的花样百出的骂人话。据说它还把这些词汇编成一首歌谣，气得阿尔科都坍缩了。   
赶星星是为了什么呢？谁也给不出个答案。有人推断其目的是让群星归位，甚至有传言表示，这一目标达成时，神秘、邪恶的神明将从沉睡中苏醒。科洛雷多知道这纯属捏造。   
牧星人这一职业从极远极远的年代流传下来，担任者无一善终。就科洛雷多的记忆，他的父亲和父亲的父亲最终都被陨石砸死，尸骨无存。   
他不想囿于可悲的家族命运，但理性却拉着他接下这份工作；毕竟，除了他没人能胜任，也没人管得住莫扎特这颗让人头痛的星星。   
对了，说到莫扎特。   
“莫扎特呢？”科洛雷多问，照旧摆出那副“在场的所有星星都欠我钱”的主教式臭脸(显然，这是莫扎特命名)。   
阿尔科闪了闪，向上一悬，自转一周后回答：“我没有看到他，主教。没准他又跑了。这混小子！”出于某种不知名的原因，星星们唤他主教。   
科洛雷多叹了一口气。这时，他的上半身突然前倾——一颗流星挟着高温磕上他的后脑勺，瞬间烧掉不少头发，留下一个滑稽的圆形。   
“我听到有蠢驴在叫我！”莫扎特欢快地说，绕着牧星人的头转圈，发出柔和的金色光亮。   
“你说谁是蠢驴！”阿尔科大怒，在科洛雷多回嘴之前先行出声。   
莫扎特飞离科洛雷多的私人空间，撞在阿尔科身上，大声道：“你俩都是！这还用问？”   
它又说：“傻子主教——科洛雷多。”语调是那么郑重，科洛雷多不得不认真对待，“我来向你告别。我要正式离开这里，到地球去。”   
“不行！”科洛雷多下意识地反驳，“你不许离开我的视线——妈的！！！”   
莫扎特压根不等他说完，径直挣脱流淌的星河，向下坠落。速度越来越快，表面生出火焰，到了最后竟看不清它的形状。   
他没法挽回；肉体凡胎碰不得那颗闪闪发亮的流星。已发生的事无法改变，而今只好继续向前。队伍多了躁动，他努力平息，在心中暗暗担心起莫扎特。它是否平安？他向神明祷告，祈求它一路安稳、不要受挫。   
星星们像河流里的水滴，依旧拥挤向前。现在科洛雷多的表情较从前僵硬了些，有星星说莫扎特的离去把他的一些东西带走了，阿尔科也不加反驳。事实胜于雄辩，科洛雷多精神的确不好。这是担忧所致。他怕它为人类所欺，却不肯承认。   
“要是它回来……”他常常远眺地球，如天上的星星和地上的人类一般。后面的话始终像块糖，化在他的喉咙里，又仿佛一把尖刀，说出来的话声带便扎心地疼，因此含而不发。   
他的情绪改善，是在银河的尽头跳入视野的那一天。一代代人用血肉与时光为他铺平道路，星河的终点是瀑布，几千颗、几万颗星星掉落，构成发光的绸缎。科洛雷多从一直行驶着的马车上站了起来，远远注视着那惊人的景象，心中既有遗憾，又有赞叹。   
“要是它回来，回到我身边，就能和我一起观赏这有如奇迹的胜景了。”他想，一次又一次地，没有察觉到这句话悄然滑出牙关，像屋檐上的冰柱，断裂、下坠。   
瀑布一天天地靠近他。   
银河边记不清时间如何流逝，一瞬间，或是永恒那么长的一段日子，他也站在瀑布的边上了。踏出一步的话，毫无疑问会死去。   
科洛雷多低下头。千万个发光体，哪一个是他的星星？找不着。   
蓦地，雨点般划过天际的星星里，有一颗逆向而行。它的光芒黯淡，随即渐亮，到了最后，整个天空都是它擦过空气发出的尖啸，所有人都看得到它，光亮所及之处亮如白昼。那光太刺眼，有刺瞎双目的力量。   
“莫扎特！”群星呼喊。   
的确是它。这颗星星似乎就是为了此刻的辉煌才提前脱队，它前进，不带丝毫犹疑。   
很快，莫扎特飞到他跟前。先前的燃烧过于强烈，以至于它也变小了，还没有原先的十分之一大。现在科洛雷多可以用手掌轻松地托住它。   
它卧在他的掌心，明暗闪烁，频率与呼吸相同。   
莫扎特又燃烧起来了，它说：“你看，我回来了。可结局也没好到哪去，不是吗？”   
和飞翔一样快，它烧成了灰烬。科洛雷多攥紧拳头，要留住这一点残骸，却和妄图留住水和时间一样徒劳无功。   
灰也没有了。一切归于黑暗。

  
科洛雷多做了这样一个奇怪的梦，醒来时鼻头泛酸。他想起，他们已经有几个月没说过话了，时间不长，可感觉起来那么久。可能是因为以后再也见不到面，才如此难过，他想。他肯承认自己的痛苦，不失为一大进步。   
他用掌根重重压在眼眶，手指近似痉挛地蜷着，身子则往后倒，渴求着又一次的幻梦。


	4. 壳中梦

01   
科洛雷多还记得自己小时候在海边挑拣贝壳。很多都是碎的，像糖片，放到嘴里却只有咸苦。运气不错，脚没有划伤。他跋涉了好久，脚底铺了一层硌人的沙，才找到那么美丽且完整的一块儿，在阳光底下泛着肥皂泡一样的幻彩。他珍视这东西，虽然后来不知不觉地就丢了。   
02   
他和莫扎特正在街上散步，少有的和平共处，几乎有点吓人。月亮的外壳不再崎岖，所有凹陷都被抹平。天空中挂着的是一颗珍珠。银白色的道路突然变暗，抬头看去，科洛雷多最宝贝的贝壳慢慢含住了月亮。   
世界很快地完全变黑了。   
“真黑。”莫扎特不太高兴地嘟囔。   
天象非人力所能改变，但这是梦，所以科洛雷多凌空一指，路旁的一座房屋就开始发光。   
窗玻璃在高温下变得软塌塌。冲出一只湿漉漉的鸽子，振翅间洒落大量水珠。每一滴水里都藏着小小的太阳，和莫扎特的头发一般，远看仿佛流淌的黄金。   
那鸽子懒洋洋地飞了一会儿，便垂直地向空中前进。它不孤独——四周的民居里出现的鸽子数量不断增加，有条不紊地排成一列，颇有气势地巡了一圈，也跟着穿透云层，飞到无限高远的地方去。   
莫扎特毫不掩饰惊讶，张大了嘴，眼睛里闪烁着兴奋。“看不出来你这么厉害。”莫扎特说，友好地用肩膀撞他。   
当然了，这可是梦。   
03   
在不是梦的现实，他下达命令，决意不让莫扎特(小的那个，显然)闯进他的世界。因此他伫立窗边，瞥见雪地里一个幼稚的金发脑袋时才那么不爽。   
科洛雷多趟过有一半小腿高的雪，离那无耻之徒近了些。结果倒吓他一跳：莫扎特跟个断了线的木偶似的，仰着栽到雪地里。手脚都像被线牵着，展得很开。   
他觉得莫扎特这人可能有毛病。   
科洛雷多走近莫扎特，俯视他。这人没搭理他，眼睛直愣愣地盯着天空，像要把云彩烧出个洞。他的脸上一片空白，使他像尊雪做的塑像，表情再生动，也看不到灵魂。   
“你干什么？”   
莫扎特天真无辜地回答：“我突然想躺下，就这么做了。看，”瞪得溜圆的蓝眼珠突然转了转，科洛雷多想这眼睛简直只有八岁，放在他脸上一点违和感没有，“那朵云。像不像头驴？跟您多相称。”   
莫扎特笑嘻嘻地跳了起来，雪像滑下松枝那样从他的全身簌簌落下。   
科洛雷多微微一笑，和蔼地。随即他小步助跑，以一脚作支点，旋腰，另一条腿鞭子似的狠狠抽在完全没反应过来、对他突如其来的善意无比茫然的莫扎特的屁股上。   
“滚出这里！”他毫不留情地说。   
主教得到一连串的叫骂。   
04   
莫扎特跑了，他便做梦。   
两人对面而立，一口气呼出，在对方的嘴唇沾了一沾，又飞回来。他们靠得很近，而莫扎特还在喋喋不休。这种时候应该有一个吻的，用来堵住不敬的话语。   
所以科洛雷多就抓住骨头凸出的肩膀，把唇间的距离缩到零。动作极其流畅，如热刀切黄油般顺滑。莫扎特最常见的反应是睁大眼，捂住嘴，蹬蹬蹬倒退三步，手指头颤抖着点他，说不出话。   
亲吻比斥责来得管用，他又一贯聪明，其后的第二个、第三个吻也就显得十分自然了。   
但有时候不是这样。莫扎特会慌慌张张地抱起双臂，虚张声势：“您的吻技烂透了！”说完就想溜。不用提，他肯定会被拉回来，接着亲到天昏地暗。   
偶尔，非常少见，是莫扎特先亲他。“我不走了，留在这里。”他说，圈住他的脖子，白净的袖子蹭过皮肤。这种梦一般醒得最快，因为显而易见，这是最不可能发生的一种情况。   
还有的时候，莫扎特是一只大白猫。他自己都奇怪，那一头金毛变到哪里去了。大猫咬他、挠他，挣扎，不肯戴项圈。“戴，上。”他一字一句地，咬牙切齿地说。猫视死如归地回答绝不，想都别想。   
在所有的梦里，这大概是最好的几种。   
05   
莫扎特躺在雪地里，像个雪人。他字面意义上地化掉。   
先是白色衣装，一点点渗进雪层。然后是皮肤、血肉、骨头。拆解、融进泥土。雪在这一过程中消失，泥地里长出绿盈盈的青草，风压之下倒伏。   
摇摆的青色中，两颗球巍然不动。那是玻璃珠，蓝色的芯，孩子的眼睛。圆滚滚的，透出恐怖的可爱；安安静静地瞧着他，不说话。   
在所有的梦里，这是最糟糕的一种。   
06   
主教梦做得多了，居然真的以为自己欠莫扎特一个吻。不光欠这个。他还得把他带回萨尔茨堡呢。是，莫扎特说过讨厌家乡，但离得久了，总能看出几分可爱的。就像他看莫扎特。   
换了身衣服，更衬得自己英武帅气。他的气质是用书一本本喂出来的。可惜，莫扎特不懂欣赏，对科洛雷多的服装看都不看一眼，一心想着反驳所有他说的话。   
他们再次靠得情人般近。科洛雷多视线游弋，跟着莫扎特的衣领划分出一片椭圆形的舞池。应该把十根指头滑进去跳富于暗示的舞，蹭过锁骨。   
他想，轻轻一推就能把他压到琴键上。弹奏他。他可以。他想要。   
但他退开了。   
坐上马车后，科洛雷多的气消了一半。另一半在他让阿尔科去买魔笛的票时也飘走了。   
没什么好生气的。这次失败了，但还有机会。总有一天莫扎特会明白他的。莫扎特值得这么多的耐心。   
他要让维也纳把莫扎特还给他。   
不过归期最好不要在冬天。科洛雷多永远不会告诉他，当初莫扎特躺在雪地里，看上去都像是死了，又冷又孤独。冬天的幽灵簇拥着他，同化他，因而春风到来时，莫扎特也随着雪离去。这噩梦横亘在他的脑海里，是一把沿肋骨间隙插到心脏的刀子。   
莫扎特喜欢给平民谱曲，那也没关系。让他去吧，直到大街小巷的空隙填满他的音乐。让音符们化作鸽群，无穷无尽地飞上天吧。这样美好的音乐，是应该让主也听一听的。科洛雷多承认这一点。   
他还这么年轻，三十多岁，是很有活力的年纪，人生给他留下的时间还有那么多。机会有的是。   
“我会等的。”他说。等，等到莫扎特改变心意，等着给出那个吻的时机。   
科洛雷多心情已完全转好，脸庞上浮出一个微笑。因为未来的不可知，快乐也带着盲目。   
一如孩子对待最珍视的贝壳，他抓着小小的十字架，憧憬地用指腹摩挲起来。   
Fin


	5. 猫的报恩

很长一段时间里，他只渴望一个朋友：真真正正的、鲜活的，会作出回应的朋友。诚然，书中先人的思想总能给他以启迪，于脑中和想象出的智者对话也不无乐趣，但还是有些……欠缺的地方。

“你想要一个朋友？”女巫问。

“我想要一个朋友。”他回答。

“你本可以许愿让病痛消失。孩子，你这样体弱多病，见血甚至会晕倒。日后可怎么办？”

科洛雷多固执地回答：“我想要一个朋友。”

女巫看了他许久，叹息着点了点头。“人类的灵魂深奥复杂，我不能为你造个人类朋友，那会引发许多问题。”

“没关系。”

于是女巫剪下一团云彩，蓬松绵软，它在她的手里慢慢变化，尖耳朵，翘鼻子，线条优雅，还有弯月似的尾巴。一只猫。她又寻来星星上落下的金子，猫便有了双好看的眼睛，随光线变幻颜色，深深浅浅，令人着迷。

“哎！”它竟能开口说话，“怎么叫我落到这里来？群星还在等我指挥，月亮也要做我的听众。”

猫还要吵闹，女巫轻轻挠了挠它的下颌，它就咕噜噜躺下，有些毛发又变回云彩样子。

“你是个小孩儿。也好，心灵最淳朴，吻最纯洁，血最热。不过很容易就会坏掉……我就勉为其难，当你的朋友吧。”它蹭蹭他的脸，“虽然你这么小，已经有种老气。”

他不知道给猫取什么名字好，不管怎么叫，它都爱搭不理。“你真想见我，我自然就知道了。”它说。科洛雷多仍处于朦胧的晕眩中。

外人面前，猫不显出自己的灵异之处，为迷惑人类，它会玩毛线球，装成无忧无虑的动物。……虽然也有可能是它自己想玩。

夜间受疾病所扰，科洛雷多难以入眠，这时猫会给他讲故事，关于那些以云为马的人物，关于由星星组成的唱诗班。星辰的歌声超脱性别限制，直接流入听者心间，连太阳也要为之动容。每天晚上，沉入梦境前，猫都用爪子拍拍他的胸，力道很轻，不让他难受：

“你床底下有怪物，我已经帮你赶跑啦。今天想做什么梦？”

科洛雷多就说一个梦。闭上眼睛，世界不全是黑暗一片，有朦胧的白光，雪花般落在眼皮上，那是猫在给他编织梦境。

第二天早上，他往往胸口沉重地醒来，发现猫趴在他身上，蜷成一团，尾巴尖扫过脖颈。

科洛雷多一天天地健康起来，半年过去，虽然比常人稍体弱一些，但好歹没那么苍白，看着也不让人为他担心了。可好景不长，某日他突然生一场大病，躺在床上，脑中浑浑噩噩，如被地狱火焰灼烧。

他伸出手，猫默默出现，轻巧地落在身旁。它身上很凉，手滑过的时候，感觉像在摸一匹丝绸，又像是把手探入流动的河水。

“你生病了，”猫说，“很严重。我知道他要来找你了。我不会让他带你走的。”

“谁？”科洛雷多问，但没有得到回答。房间里没有脚步声，却莫名能察觉到有人影出现，无声无息地靠近。凭空起风，阴冷，让他打了个寒战。

猫叫了一声，从他身边跳开。你要去哪，别丢下我，科洛雷多想说，但他喉咙干渴，疾病累得他连指尖都抬不起来。

一场搏斗沉默地进行着。过了一段时间，也许是几秒，也许无比长久，寒意如潮水褪去。室内涌入暖风，吹向科洛雷多，他出了不少冷汗，此刻全身发凉。

“你这样子可太凄惨了。”猫咕哝着说，回到床上。它难得示好，把头探到科洛雷多手掌下。“摸摸我吧。”

他本来已经无力动作，不知为何，突然获得了一点儿力气，能温柔地抚摸猫的头顶。

“这样就好。”猫的声音慢慢低了下去，“他被我赶跑了，你不要怕……我抓到他了，你以后要小心手背上有抓痕的男人……我得跟你告别，但我以后还会来找你的。”

科洛雷多满眼泪水：他知道，自己要失去这个朋友了。

“别哭。”它还想说什么，却已化成一团云朵，两粒黄金。云雾消散于空气，黄金在科洛雷多掌间融化。说来奇怪，猫消失后，汗水也一同离去，科洛雷多坐起身来，动作轻盈，只觉有用不完的力气。

他还是把头埋进被子，掉下泪来。

“后来呢？”

“后来……所有人都不记得那只猫，除了我。大家都说，我一定是太过寂寞，幻想出一个朋友。因为猫是不会说话，也不会什么术法的。医生也说这是正常现象。”

莫扎特嗤笑一声。片刻后，又问：“还是睡不着？”

“你压在我身上，我怎么睡觉？”

“我也来讲一个故事，”他却自顾自说起来，“从前有只猫，饲养了一个人类。人类么，体弱多病，难以照料，偏偏又容易吸引奇奇怪怪的东西。它不得不每天赶跑那些怪物，当然了，猫这么厉害，自然不在话下。结果有一天，连死神都来了。”

这故事本来是要叫他安眠，可科洛雷多听到一半，已然睡意全无。

“猫把死神赶跑，实在没力气再呆下去。它只好用最后的力气，给了这个人类一点儿祝福，好让他体魄强健，撑到再次相见的一天。”

“你——”

莫扎特微微一笑，手搁在他的胸膛。科洛雷多的心在他掌下有力地跳动，越来越急促。

“我来查收成果。毕竟您可真是让人放不下心。”

“沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特，”这为他落入人间的造物说，“祝你健康、长寿且幸福。嗯——还有一夜好梦。”


	6. 太多莫扎特

一开始只是铸币，拇指食指就能圈起来的一个圆，莫扎特从里面爬了出来，打扮得很隆重，在桌上留下一枚黄铜月亮。 

刚呼吸到空气，他就迫不及待地摘下假发向后扔去，金属虽小，磕在额头上可疼极了，把科洛雷多拉出了难得的午觉，他很想严厉斥责：老年人睡个觉多不容易！看到莫扎特却说不出话，愣在摇椅里。

铜制莫扎特和手掌一边高，费力地推着巧克力球走向不远处，那里是莫扎特球的大家庭，甜品堆成小山。落单的还未被送回，糖纸上绘画的乐师像，眉开眼笑、喜气洋洋，已然活动起来，没几秒又一个莫扎特立于桌面之上，这回是全彩的。 

材质不同显然没影响友谊，二莫扎特挽手而行，不一会就使总量增殖到无法凭肉眼数清的地步。怎么会有这么多，一个已经够吵了，哪怕上了天堂，还是会时不时借着回忆，在耳边喁喁低语。 

这一群莫扎特，抛开空白的糖纸和那一枚万恶之源的纪念币，公然开会讨论作曲，对某个音的处理产生了分歧，一拨说升半调，另一拨说降半调，像两群鸟，分立两边吵架，叽叽喳喳。吵到最后问铜的莫扎特：您有何高见？该莫扎特说：我认为不动最好。众莫扎特忙道：那您到上面去。 

上面——由于巧克力球圆润的外表，以及客观上身高不足，纪念币莫扎特只好在边缘随便挑了一个来坐，没几秒，球滚人倒，撞在桌上的声音非常响亮。 

科洛雷多看呆了。他下意识伸手去戳，把刚站起来的黄铜小人又弄倒了。旁边有几个莫扎特匆匆赶来，要推开他的食指，手刚碰上去，就有要融化的迹象，也吓得退回去不敢动。他莫名产生一种猖狂大笑的冲动：莫扎特，你也有今天！虽然不太可取。 

太多了，他再次感叹，怎么会有这么多莫扎特。用双手去拢，会像捧珍珠般捧出满满一把，只不过这些珍珠会说话，还会融化。这时一个莫扎特惊恐万分，因为他的右手指间界限已经模糊，粘连在一起，像蛙类的蹼。   
“这不可能，”科洛雷多皱眉，“现在是冬天，室内这样冷，你为什么还会化？” 

“我刚刚推过你，”莫扎特低声说，被其他莫扎特的声音盖过去了。 

突然有人问：“都有谁要化掉了？”又把举起手的几只送到窗台上，吹吹寒风，冷静兼冷却；顺便捡起了地上的铜发套，放在桌上，自己坐了上去，眉开眼笑、喜气洋洋，快乐得不像个死人： 

“下午好啊，科洛雷多。” 

阳光和风一起进了窗，照在他的身上。那张面容，蓝色的双眼闪动着笑意，年轻鲜活如初，使人忘记了惊讶，陷入怀念。 

科洛雷多撑着扶手站了起来。一瞬间，睡袍变为制服，发色由白转金，皱纹褪去，他的皮肤重新饱满，红宝石权戒稳稳当当，套在无名指上。莫扎特举起他的右手吻了吻，对一群微缩的自己发出的不适声音视而不见。 

主教回握住莫扎特温暖的手，比阳光还要暖和许多，当然了，他听见对方嘲笑道，冬天的太阳有多冷，我可比您清楚得多—— 

“到现在你也该五十六岁了，”他略过一些字句，说出来梦说不定就会醒，“生日快乐，莫扎特。” 

莫扎特迅速展现出可恨的一面，温和地纠正：“三十五岁。” 

“我一直会是三十五岁了。”


	7. 生意难做

毕业前我家中出了些变故，差点吃不上饭，四处找兼职。幸好学校附近就有家小店招我帮工，薪酬尚可，清闲得能让社畜羡慕到流泪，老板偶尔还包午餐。一天下来，大部分时间都可以拿来看书或睡觉，在梦里打毛衣。

店里卖的多是零碎东西，都和睡眠沾点边。最受欢迎的是助眠熏香，气味黏性极强，衬衫丢洗衣机转两遍还能闻到余味，好在并不难闻，当成香水倒也不错。再剩下的就是药粉、捕梦网，外加一整个柜子乱七八糟的物件，最后这部分，我工作到现在没见过人买。

生意惨淡，老板经常盘算着外兑店面。

这天下午我实在太困，天气又特别好，没忍住睡着了。不知道睡了多久，但醒来时一道影子正落在柜台上，把我吓得完全清醒：要是这位客人投诉，指不定就要丢工作。

阳光从店外淌进来，客人一双绿眼睛藏在阴影里看我。此人相貌不错，会有人用古罗马雕像赞美他。我却没心思想这些，直起身跟他问好，希望他别介意颤抖的嗓音：“您好，请问需要什么？”

他抿着嘴唇没回答，只是看了一圈店内，屈臣氏导购比较享受跟这种类型搭话。看见那堆药粉时他皱皱眉头，我连忙说都是纯天然健康产品，绝没有成瘾性。这话硬邦邦掉在地上，唯一一个能捞起来的人忽视了它，背着手走到那个大柜子前。

展示柜有一层玻璃外罩，内部被割成一个个方格，大多是满的，物件花样很多，薄荷色八音盒、散发着草莓香气的心脏，镭射烟匣，十字架为照顾不同受众分成有无耶稣苦像两个版本。相同点是全部中空，足够盛装烟雾或其他什么东西。

漂亮的漂亮，实用的实用，可无人光顾并非没有原因，我刚要劝客人看看别的，他仿佛有所预感，转了过来。这下阳光直射在他的脸上，绿眼睛眯了起来。

“我来……”他低声说道，简直像怕惊醒什么人，“我来买一个墓。”

一时没反应过来，我啊了一声，脑子有点转不过弯。倒不是因为我们不卖这个，只是这年头很少有人如此隆重，像对待人一样将梦境安葬收藏；老板说几个月才来一个特地埋梦的客人。

“这个柜子里全是了，您是否有偏好的样式……或者方便的话，能否展示一下需要埋葬的梦？”

他沉默地翻出一枚亮闪闪的东西，光线折进去，将它照成室内的小型太阳。角度偏移了，离开强光，显出形状来，能看出是铜币。圆框圈着个快乐鲜活的人像，有点眼熟，冲我眨着一边眼睛。

我只是客套，没想到他当了真，这会儿一阵胃痛，犯起论文PTSD。我修的专业属全学校顶没用，一则做梦大家都会，不怎么需要纺织工，二则现在3D打印成为新宠，人们很方便地就能把梦境用实体记录下来，或者定制一个。

但也没什么办法，只能硬着头皮别被时代抛下，今年新开一门课，梦境的解析和构造，我写论文写到吐，只为论证人人皆知的结论：梦在现实中的形态因人不同。评语下来，老师写道：论据饱满充分，论证严谨，可惜跑题。给了59分。

那段时间收集的数据换算成石头能把西西弗斯活活压死，在这片描述的海洋里，见不到这样精致小巧的东西。

梦被解释为电信号，欲望的投射，灵感的迸发，无论观测角度，落到眼皮外头总归是混乱松散的。大多数是各色烟雾，吐进带盖试管，倒置后会像液体一般溜走。少数有确切形体的也没小到这种地步，且轮廓常部分模糊，犹如信纸泡了水。

这东西实在难得，一瞬间叫人可惜它要被藏起来。

“其实也不用为它买墓？”我暗自祈祷老板别在这时候回来，打工仔赶客简直是丧心病狂，“您的梦健康而且漂亮，有点可惜了。”

客人没有回答，恍惚地注视着十字架A（天主教徒专供），人子垂头被钉住，放噩梦美梦都说得通：要么祂变苦水为美酒，要么让祂复活期间有点安慰。他呆了好一会儿，才回过神向我道歉，我不敢接受，只央求他别投诉我。他答应了。

“除了这些还有吗？”他指指柜子，“我想……钢琴或小提琴更适合他。”

想必他性格较真：说话间竟把梦作人类称呼。

埋葬梦境跟解剖小动物差不多，几年下来就能让人麻木，恻隐也只是一瞬间，我很快把想法掰回来，决心从他口袋里掏出钱来。

理想很美好，然而钢琴提琴都没有，柜子里的就是全部库存。我试图给他推荐角落里的八音盒，孩子的梦想，上好发条后，圆台上人偶便随小星星曲调转动。

客人的嘴唇重新抿起来，不让人觉得是在生气，只是……带着难过的意味。

他叹了口气，“这个不行。”

“您在担心装不下吗？”我在腰间翻找开柜门的钥匙，“这台子是可以打开的，正好比硬币大几圈——”

“不，我是说，人偶不适合……”

客人只说半句便停了。那双眼睛一瞬间变得很亮。

顿了许久，再开口时突兀地转了话头：“抱歉。我想了想，还是留着它。”

不知为何我松了口气，告诉他出门往右拐两个弯，那里的匠人可以帮他把铸币改成胸针。客人跟我道谢，走出店门，红色的影子远远消失在街角。

我坐回柜台后，戴上耳机听莫扎特。春天很适合听这个，容易做不错的梦。


	8. 绿镜子

突然有只冰凉的手伸进被子。科洛雷多一下惊醒了，恼火地拽住年轻人的领子，问：“你又想做什么？！”

莫扎特笑了笑。他覆住主教的手背，手冰得透凉，让人起一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“我知道，我知道。您也早上好。”这乐师哄诱似的说，侧过脸去，响亮地吻吻科洛雷多的手掌。那双嘴唇同样是冷的，贴在皮肤上却有灼烫感觉。

科洛雷多胸膛中的怒火一声不吭地熄灭了。他叹息着抽出手，无奈地问：“莫扎特，我请问你。为何在这样的时间打扰我难得的睡眠？”要不是顾虑形象，他真想说：你行行好，让我安稳地睡一觉。

莫扎特却不回答，倾身向前把他拉进一个拥抱，鲜活的身躯结结实实填上来，于是科洛雷多脖颈的侧面也传来冷意，远远看去，他们就像一对交颈而眠的水鸟。他又叹了口气，大概猜到莫扎特异常的原因。

“下雪了吧？”他问。

莫扎特的下颌正在他的肩上，这会儿阵阵发抖，显然是在笑了。“真不愧是您，”他总算肯起身，掰着科洛雷多的脸左看右看，最后亲了一下主教的额头，“您这么聪明，为什么有些时候又那样愚蠢？”

“莫扎特。”

“我可不怕您。”他快乐地回应。

太阳才从地平线露出一半，科洛雷多已经第三次叹气。“我倒想问：为什么你对我总是如此失礼？”

他没得到回答。莫扎特牵住他的手，正式宣布睡眠大计就此告吹，接下来是乐师和主教的雪地散步时间。

维也纳正处冬季，今天下了第一场雪。科洛雷多踏出宅邸大门时已完全清醒，穿的是黑袍，莫扎特要发表评价，被他瞪了回去。无非是古板一类的话，不听也罢。

院中的雪堪堪盖过鞋底，科洛雷多走在前面，回头一看发现莫扎特正沿着自己的脚印，小心翼翼地走。

察觉到注视，乐师抬起头来。就这么一小会，红色已然爬上他的颧骨。莫扎特毫不回避，轻快地走上前，戴着手套动作依旧灵活，剥开手中糖果包装，塞到科洛雷多口中。

它很快融化于舌尖，淡淡的苦味，彻底化开后能尝到回甘。

“冬天最适合吃巧克力。”莫扎特得意地说，一面拉起他的手。

科洛雷多有点疑惑：他何时溜走买来这些黑巧克力？

只要善于观察，时机就像能插入装饰音的空隙，找起来简单至极。

他哼了一声，注意到角落里堆起雪人。特地用树枝做出皱眉的样子，双眉夹角十分锐利，嘴又是另一个极端，冷酷地下撇。

科洛雷多将视线从雪地恶政隐挪开。他咽回一声叹息，任何事情重复超过三次就应该慎重考虑。“沃尔夫冈，在你眼里我就是这样？”

“怎么可能？”莫扎特没松手，摇晃着手臂。

雪人情绪表现包括但不限于生闷气，旁边还有一只，表情完美对称，明明只是几根树枝，莫名营造出高兴得令人恼火的气质。

“这个最小的也是你做的？”

“当然。”

“难道你在买糖的路上碰见了谁？”

“那倒不是，”莫扎特仿佛想起好事，脸上浮起微笑，“是……我的朋友。”

科洛雷多没再说话，看了他一会儿。天空又亮了些许，将莫扎特的侧脸照得更为清晰。

“你之前……”

他看见年轻人如梦初醒，转了过来，看着他。

“什么？”莫扎特问。

“之前我问过你，为何总对我失礼。你想说话，又停下了。那时你究竟想说什么？”

“就这个吗？您大可以问点别的。今天雪景真不错，我心情特别好，可以回答任何问题。哎！别皱眉，我说还不行。”

烦恼就像指甲，趁人不注意沉默地生长。等莫扎特注意到，它已成为苍白的月牙，明亮地悬在指尖。

他爱过人，爱过很多人。下雪的清晨，这想法来得莫名其妙，莫扎特低下头去，用水冲走它。

走出门，空气冷冽，先前的念头又回来了，一个个数着人名，爸爸、妈妈，姐姐……康斯坦泽、阿洛伊西亚……科洛雷多。最后的单词在脑海中一拐，愤怒地将爱过改成进行时。

这是他和科洛雷多在维也纳共同度过的第一个冬天。城市被镀成银色，如此美丽，唤起许多想法，令他前所未有地渴望谱曲，渴望去爱。

这想法同样出现得毫无来由，莫扎特蹲下来，用雪盖掉它。

然后他进门去，叫醒仍睡着的主教。

“所以这些和我的问题有什么关联？”

“当然有。”莫扎特回答。只不过还有些东西，他不想说。

比如，当科洛雷多猛地拉近他，提供了仔细观察的机会，莫扎特盯着那双眼睛，突然一阵恍惚，只能用笑掩饰过去。

他爱过很多人，知道一个人处在爱情中是什么模样。爱无法掩藏，沉重如水银，可水银落到绿色玻璃背面，便有了镜子。那一瞬间莫扎特看见，爱情的映像在镜中随光亮闪烁，在这倒影面前，他不必掩藏，得以于追逐的途中休憩。

而现在镜面正等待他的回答。莫扎特呼出一口气，轻轻说：

“自然是因为您爱我。”

科洛雷多挑眉，而后失笑：“我倒觉得你说反了。”

莫扎特也笑，他说：“或许吧。”


	9. 维也纳最后的夜晚

“错了。”莫扎特突然说。  
  
他缩在椅子里，长手长脚的，却硬生生地把自己叠起来，看着怪累人。头也低着，下颌抵住膝盖。声音很低。视线垂在乐谱上。  
  
今天，维也纳呈现出一种奇异的明亮。从早上开始，白茫茫的雾就占据此地，太阳处在其中，也如月亮一般。在这明丽的风景中，乐师却显出与其不符的病弱姿态。柔和的光线里，他脸颊凹陷，上头的阴影愈发明显。仔细去瞧，会发现他半眯着眼睛，昏昏欲睡。  
  
事实的确如此，他病得很重，失了活力。就是现在，高热依旧肆虐，烧得他几乎睁不开眼。  
  
但莫扎特努力集中注意力，又说：“写错了。这里应该升半调。”说着，他伸出食指，在某个音符上点了一点。科洛雷多这才抬头看了他一眼，依言改正。  
  
深深的倦意同时藏在他们两个的双眼和唇边。有时，莫扎特看向科洛雷多，会感觉像在看镜子，因为两人都有种多日未睡的人才会有的倦怠感。  
  
就像是走过海边，残留在脚底的湿润的沙一般，厌倦与疲惫始终残留着，并泛出令人不适的余味。莫扎特低声笑了，沙哑地，无所谓地，笑声过去，室内又没了人声，只有笔尖和纸面摩擦，声响如同蚕啃食桑叶。  
  
沉默无形无质，却实实在在地挤压着胸口，闷闷的，让人喘不过气。科洛雷多还在写。他为什么还在写？  
  
莫扎特问：“您为什么还要写呢？”他的声音很轻，并没有奢求回答，更像是自言自语，“而我为什么还在这里？为什么？”  
  
他感受到一束目光，和他一样疲惫不堪。科洛雷多停止写作，正抬头看着他，像难民站在废墟当中，遥望缓缓平复的海面。  
  
“因为你还在思考。”科洛雷多说，声音里有种敬畏，“你还在……创作。”  
  
“我也没别的事情好做。”莫扎特嗤笑道。  
  
科洛雷多喃喃道是的，而莫扎特告诉他旋律的走向，告诉他应该在何处改动，哪里应当删去，哪里又要放上装饰。  
  
为什么非得是今天，他抽空想。为什么要在十二月五日，寒冷的冬天，留他在高热中祈求解脱，而梦想的安宁终于来临，终于能够解下重担时，再睁开眼睛，又要面对维也纳的清晨。或者退一步讲，即使全知全能的主就是执意让他不断重复自己的死亡，可哪怕祂还存着一点仁慈，至少也不会让他知道自己正处于无解的循环中。  
  
但从这个角度想的话——也许主爱他比爱科洛雷多要多上那么一点儿呢？他苦中作乐，又哈哈笑了两声，没有去看主教疑惑的眼神。  
  
毕竟他知晓十二月六号从未来临这个事实比科洛雷多晚得多。第一回他死去，第二回主教不由分说地请来医师，短暂地延长了他的生命，但还是没能救回他，接近午夜的时候，他闭上眼睛，再也没有睁开。第三次，第四次，第五次……科洛雷多徒劳地想要救他。有那么几回他们已经接近成功，但一觉醒来，问候莫扎特的依旧是太阳，在朦朦白雾中如同月亮的太阳。而前一晚——或者说今晚？——仍有着他人温度的床铺，则重新变得冰冷，就像没有人曾和他一起躺在这张床上，也没有人像溺水的人抓住另一个人的手那样抱着他，想要得救，却一起往最深的水底坠落下去。可实际上全都是有的。  
  
不知道第几回，也许是十，也许是二十，莫扎特站在门口，为科洛雷多开了门。他怔怔地看了对方一会儿，眼神逡巡在遍布汗水的脸上。在努力之前，那双绿眼睛里已经出现了绝望，仿佛早就知道这一回也无法成功，而往后的无数回也同样会失败，科洛雷多注定要孤独地在无数个十二月五日之间徘徊，在命运的仓鼠轮上奔跑，直到发狂。  
  
也就是在这时，莫扎特突然想起自己本应是个死人。他把科洛雷多迎进来，和远道而来的主教一起站上了转动的轮子。  
  
再一次地，他想为什么要是今天呢。这样阴冷潮湿，寒气一点点夺去人的生命力。可音乐，永恒的，明亮的音乐在他脑中怦然炸开，曳着温暖的光火，先是安魂曲，而后是所有他从前未能完成的曲子。于是他们终于找到了消磨时间的方法。他和科洛雷多，莫扎特想，达成了无声的默契，暂且延续他作曲而科洛雷多记录的过程(不用说，下一个十二月五日造访时那些纸张就会消失了)，可这也不会很久的。  
  
人的精力有限。在无尽的重复中，他甚至可能会厌倦音乐。这个想法曾让他的手指因恐惧颤抖。可是……  
  
可是如果——  
  
“其实不怎么疼。”他说，费力地下了椅子。科洛雷多扶着他，两人一起慢慢地走到床前。莫扎特爬上了床，掀开被子，说：“您不觉得今天很冷吗？”  
  
科洛雷多点点头，沉默地躺在他旁边，把他抱在怀里。这是他们的另一个默契，他说冷的时候，就会有怀抱等他。  
  
“不疼的。”他又说，声音还是那么低，让人害怕下一秒就要消失，“死。死的时候其实不怎么疼，您知道吗，灵魂挣脱躯壳，轻飘飘地飞向天空——”  
  
如果——  
  
科洛雷多用拇指摩挲他的脸颊，说：“别说了。”  
  
“甚至让人觉得很轻松，因为痛苦了这么久终于，终于……”  
  
“别说了。”科洛雷多的语气加重许多，隐隐能听到哽咽。  
  
如果在这漫长到让人麻木的生活中心灵能得到一丝慰藉，如果死亡依旧可怕，只是不再使你恐惧——  
  
那么这究竟是因为你死了太多，太多次以至于身体和精神都已习惯，还是……  
  
“还是因为我死在您的怀里？”  
  
他问的声音非常低，没有让另一个人听到。  
  
科洛雷多的嘴唇拂过他的前额，力度比一个吻要轻，同时又重过世间万物。  
  
“你刚刚说了什么？”“没什么。”  
  
“我累了，现在很困。”他只是说，胸腔在另一人的掌下微微颤动，像受惊的小鸟，“拜托，拜托。让我睡吧。让我闭上眼睛，舒舒服服地睡过去。再醒的时候，我不想再回到这儿了。”

“科洛雷多——”莫扎特说到一半，抬起头。那是怎样的一副表情啊。于是，他明白过来，改口：“希罗尼穆斯。”

这一声呼唤钩子似的，把主教拽出恍惚的境地。

“你困了？困了……”他仍有些茫然，“是啊，困了……睡一觉吧，莫扎特。我也……我们不能再互相折磨下去……”

说着，他已合起双手，十指紧扣，仿佛在告解。  
  
窗外，天色已暗。夜晚和雪花一同降落了下来。


	10. 短打合集①

①“你的狗很好。”坐在他床边的人如是说，“但为什么不养猫呢？”

“猫？”他问，把被子捂紧了些，“猫……比起猫来，我更喜欢狗。”

“因为它们很忠诚？”

“可能吧。”他含糊说，头愈发晕了，“你到底是谁？”

来人没有答话，举起他的幼犬，鼻尖对上了小动物的黑鼻子，它跑动的时候，那里会一动一动，喷出热气，颇为可爱。“我是一个朋友。虽然大部分时间里……不会有多少人想见我。”

“为什么？”

对方摇了摇头，发丝是黑色的，掺着点银灰，潮汐一般波动。他伸手摸了摸小狗的头，问它叫什么名字。我还没想好，科洛雷多回答。

那真可惜，他听见黑衣男人轻轻地说了一句。随后，那人站起来，走出门，再没看他一眼。

第二天，他持久不退的高烧缓解了。他想跟自己的宠物分享这个好消息，却被告知他的狗死了。

再次见到死神，刚好是在莫扎特三十五岁那年。二者他都多年未见。他站在镜子前，打量衣物是否合适的时候，背后突然现出一个人影。起初，他还以为是乐师去而复返。但远在维也纳的人有着一头金发而不是黑发，穿白衣而不是黑袍，眼中燃火而不是结冰。

“你来做什么？”

他自问生活还算自律，对身体状况也十足注意，没有恶疾，心病倒是有，但没到致死的地步。既然如此，死神为何来访？

“我要去维也纳……”死神说，看了看他的神情，显得有些失望。他心下不安，不久便定神。不会是他的，科洛雷多想，哪有三十多岁就死的，而且上回见面，他精神得很。不至于。

算了。死神说，有点不高兴。他向后退去，消失在阴影里。

这一天余下的时候他总是心绪不宁，又不断安慰自己，找东西转移注意力。第二天，维也纳传来某个人的死讯。他没有哭。

最后一次见到死神，他躺在床上，病弱之躯夺去他说话的气力。

“据我观察，爱使人痛苦。”跟多年前一样，死神坐在他的床边，说话的语气像对待老朋友。

“爱……伤人伤己。”死神把手撑在他的头旁边，悠悠地说着，“你看……因为你爱他，所以每一次有人在你耳边奏响他的音乐，每一次有人在你面前提及他的名字，他都要在你心里活过来一次，然后再次死去。这么多年来，你的心要碎多少遍？我拿你当朋友，因此怜惜你。不要再爱他了，安心去死吧！”

死神微笑了一下。“我可能是这么多年来，唯一一个不曾爱过，却窥破爱的本质的存在。这东西跟刀一样锋利，和泪一般苦涩。”

“我不会爱上别人的。多无趣。”他骄傲地宣布道。

科洛雷多想，这是不可能的。从世界上第一个生物诞生起，死亡就存在了。自那以来过去了数不尽的年头，可神明的心智却与年龄不符。总有一天，死神也会爱上什么人，并为爱所困。到那时他就会明白，爱情也有使人快乐的一面。

但他实在太累，说不出话了，于是仰起头来，示意自己已经准备好迎接死亡。

②“科技的力量还真是了不起……”

“这台词怎么听着有些耳熟？”席卡内德随口说道，对着剧院入口挑挑眉。

正被抬进来的仪器形状像钢琴，只是尺寸小了数倍，而且没有琴键。尾端拖着导线。这等现代器械，实在与剧院格格不入。但话又说回来，席卡内德也不是古板的人，并不非常介意。 

“喏，就是这个。”莫扎特说，兴高采烈。他稍稍降低高度，仍与地面有一段距离，直接飘向搬动仪器的工人。那可怜的男人，尽管块头不小，仍打了个哆嗦。把插头安到插座里时，重复了好几次才成功。

金发幽灵看起来高兴至极。能引起他的兴趣，这东西大概也不一般。估计是乐器，席卡内德想。

莫扎特笑着，绕着乐器转了一圈。工人抖得更厉害了。

“这到底是什么？”席卡内德问，抱着阿玛迪跟上了他。

“这是琴。”莫扎特虔诚地说，伸出双手。白色的袖子从手腕滑落，一截皮肤露了出来。明明是幽灵，衣物依旧遵循物理法则，一度让科洛雷多极度费解。

然后，莫扎特动起双手。不知怎么地，好像空气本身成为了乐器，一首曲子突兀响起了，音色独特。

这回，工人发抖不是因为幽灵接近产生的寒冷。他愣了数秒，大叫一声闹鬼了，便惊慌地逃了出去。

“啊……我忘了。”莫扎特说，心虚，声音小，“之前他搬过来的时候，我都是趁午夜练习的。”

“午夜练习更扰民好吗？”科洛雷多从门口飘进来。出于某种理由，他始终不肯穿墙，进屋永远走门，连窗户都不进。

莫扎特耸耸肩。

“不管怎么说，虽然这玩意儿演奏难度很高，但我还是琢磨出点门道来了！”

“是啊，可它总该有个名字吧？难道就叫‘没有键的钢琴’？”

“这是特雷门琴。”科洛雷多突然插话，“是目前世界上唯一一种不用身体接触就能进行演奏的乐器。”

“用你说，”莫扎特装作早就知道这回事，“话说回来，科技的确很厉害啊……”

科洛雷多矜持地点了点头。

席卡内德往两人——两幽灵的方向看了一眼，看年长者看得格外仔细，没漏过那双眼睛里的些微渴望。于是他微笑着问：

“刚刚那曲子你能再弹一遍吗？”

③席卡内德说：喜欢一个人的时候，自然觉得她千好万好，哪怕人家偷你钱包，你也要把自己的心一并奉上，还怕她不要。

不，莫扎特反驳道，我不会和偷我钱包的人谈恋爱的。这是原则问题。

那你不能反驳我之前的话吧？

有道理……不过要我说，反过来也一样，跟一个人相看两厌，肯定感觉他长得奇丑无比，脸再好看也没用！

席卡内德扑哧一声乐了，端起酒杯掩笑。

他说：再反过来，那也是对的……要是对某人有好感，就会觉得他好看了。

莫扎特说呸。他冲着自己杯子抱怨好一通，起身穿好外套，带着一身酒气和满腔怨气上主教宫交差。

见了面，主教未语先怒，问，今天是哪个守卫值班，怎么放进这么个醉汉？

阿科说了个字：是……

还没说完，莫扎特打断了他。我有没有喝醉不重要，他抢先说道，您总该看看我新写的弥撒。

我要怎么信任一份满是酒味的乐谱？

写它们的时候我完全清醒。莫扎特说，要祭出一个愤怒的眼神，没成。他一抬眼，正撞见主教瞪着他，这是正常情况，倒没什么，问题在于，怒视他的人居然长得挺好看。

你可曾见过河面上疯长的水葫芦？此时，主教的那张俊脸，正以生物入侵的强劲势头，一路长到他心里。

莫扎特大惊失色，觉得这应该是一个意外，说不定酒精自带美化效果，看谁谁美丽，见谁谁英俊。为验证这一理论，他看向阿科，候在一旁的伯爵依旧是平日模样，并没让他多生出半分好感。

他脑子里轰地一声，心道完了。愣在原地，像根竹子，好半天不说话。科洛雷多暗忖对于一个醉醺醺的人来说，反应能力下降也算正常，取完乐谱便过河拆桥，叫阿科把乐师赶了出去。阿科回来的时候，正听见他特别小声地夸了一句，又皱了皱眉——酒气迟迟不散，熏得人眼酸。

回到家里，他在房间里不停踱步，快要抓狂。一头金毛挠得乱七八糟，还没注意到，仍把手插到头发里，低着头喃喃自语：怎么会这样？这怎么可能？我怎么可能觉得他很好看？不，一定是他本来就长得好看！我只是发掘出了他的英俊！！我不可能喜欢他！！！

他扑通一声趴下，把阿玛迪晃来晃去，小孩手里抓着羽毛笔，这时墨点四溅。阿玛迪不堪忍受，拿手揪住一撮金毛。

嗷！莫扎特嚎起来，带着哭腔跟闻声赶来的姐姐含泪说道：不，我没事，姐姐，脚趾头撞到柜子，已经不痛了。

难道我真的……

他泪眼汪汪地看阿玛迪。小朋友翻了个白眼。

④他那天顶嘴说不在乎伴侣的容貌是否倾城，只要那个人懂他，就会欣然迎娶。照这个逻辑，他甚至可能和一个老头结婚。阿科说。

列奥波徳一口酒没咽下去，呛住了。缓过来后，说，不可能！我儿游戏花丛，哪怕娶不到美娇娘，要找人结婚，那肯定也是个女的。

你不否认老这个部分？这么说你觉得他会和一个老太太结婚？

当然不！列奥波徳说得斩钉截铁，没再留反驳的余地。

当天回家，他在儿子要半夜溜出去的当儿，默默站在门口。天色早黑了，月亮给他打光，看起来非常吓人。莫扎特默默咽了口唾沫。

我今天跟阿科伯爵出去喝酒……

跟谁？！

那不重要，列奥波徳说，突然感觉自己像个叛徒，羞窘但不能承认。重点是，你的婚事。上回你和一个骗子谈恋爱……

哦，这个太简单了。他的儿子松了口气，向后退了几步，倒在椅子里。

我要和主教结婚。

和谁？！

和主教啊。

他是个男的！年纪足以做你父亲！列奥波徳头痛欲裂，万万没想到阿科伯爵乌鸦嘴功力竟强到这地步，莫扎特真想和个老男人(相对于他本人而言)结婚。

那不重要，莫扎特说。列奥波徳觉得这对话似曾相识。

主教是不被允许婚娶的。他说，想了好半天，才记起这一规定。

既然这样，我和他谈恋爱就好了。他这样好面子，又十足富有，断然不会为名声钱财欺骗我。

可——可——

有规定说主教不可恋爱吗？

没有……

这不就行了。

列奥波徳看着儿子，对方缩在椅子上拍起手来。有一瞬间，他察觉到这可能是个陷阱，他给绕进去了。但实在太晚了，一个年纪大的男人承受不了强逼着自己清醒到后半夜的折磨，困倦包围了他，因此下一秒他很快认为这其实没什么错处。毕竟无论如何，确实没人规定主教不可以谈恋爱。

好吧，他说，依旧(在心底的某个角落)有被欺骗的感觉。

⑤主教在行宫外捡到一只猫，皮包骨头，脏兮兮的，眼窝凹陷，眼睛是蓝色，在雨水中闪闪发亮。他一时冲动把它带了回去，给它洗澡，猫挺乖，全程没怎么动。洗净后才发现它是白猫。他想，不如养着。堂堂主教，能担一城，养一只猫自然不在话下。

后来明白，养猫是真难。它掉毛。挑食。和别的猫打架。主教一看这还了得，决心整改。掉毛是没法救，只得摁着它教育：你不在猫间，不在狗间，你是在人间，不许打架，不许挑食。猫瞪着他，一声不吭。

渐渐地，这猫适应了环境，食量也大了，虽然还是时不时出去打架，但起码能打赢。它的体型变得丰盈，在轻风下，白色的毛会微微波动，发出美丽的光。

某日他出门散步，回来的时候路过琴房，听见里面传出琴声。他走进去，隐隐看见一团白色，猫跳到琴凳上，趴了下来，盯着他看。他突然有些呼吸困难，步伐不稳。

是你吗？

他半跪在琴凳前问，想摸摸它。猫别过头去叫了一声，跳到地上，慢悠悠地走开了。他愣了半天，去看琴——琴键上卧着一团毛线球。

当天晚上，他在书房工作，听见啪嗒的脚步声。猫跳上桌子，难得亲近地蹭他的手。他笑了一笑，挠它的下巴，它呼噜噜地融化了。

养了这么多天，猫的皮毛油光水滑，叫声绵软可爱，眼睛和被捡到的时候一般，美丽明亮。

猫是好猫，这不假。可惜再好也只是猫。


	11. 短打合集②

①  
看燃烧的太阳、浪子般飘荡的白云、彩色的光风、汇聚成溪流的飞鸟。看月亮与潮汐、柔和的银色浪花上的白沫、遥望向你的群星。看街巷里涌动的人流、身旁人睫毛最轻微的颤动、琴键上飞翔的指尖。看酒馆里相碰的杯子、皇宫中华美的装饰。看美丽与丑陋、虚伪与真诚、高贵与平凡的事物。看看世界。看看我。聆听我。

爱我。

我有时候会突然想，沃尔夫冈其实是很好懂的。一切都写在音乐里，所以在现实中过度表达反而成为多余。他倾诉的方式，不是附在耳边悄声言语，而是放声呐喊，饱含热情。那些旋律总是明亮的。即使是眼含泪光，也要送出一个微笑。

在这些念头涌上来，或者偶然听到他音乐一角的时刻，我总会原谅他。毕竟，他的乐曲是这样纯净。也许是我本身对演奏略有涉猎的缘故，才理解得比常人更深刻一些。真是如此，那也没有关系。我希望他一直写下去，永远健康，在家人的陪伴下安详地离开，就像睡了长长一觉，做了一个好梦，然后醒来那样。我希望他过得好，与我责备他是无关的。

我仍记得在我们都很小的时候，那是一个阳光灿烂的午后，父亲把沃尔夫冈仔细地看了又看，然后转向我。很难得，他的脸上神情不似平常那么严肃。他长得多像你小时候，父亲说。他的嘴角微弯，眼角周围悄然出现几条皱纹，我意识到他老了，微笑的时候，已经有了沧桑的意味。但父亲的眼睛真亮啊，明明背着太阳，里头却有光在流转。他怀念着我的童年，也可能是我夭折的兄长和姐姐们。沃尔夫冈打断了他的沉思。我的弟弟仰起脸来，不肯忍受父亲注意力的转移。他扯扯父亲的衣袖，伸出小小的、之前奏出一段乐曲的指头，点在自己的额头上。

父亲便笑得更开怀，欣然俯身，亲了亲沃尔夫冈的额头。他又把我拉近，同样吻了我的额头。我抬头，撞进一双微笑着的眼睛，于是也笑了。再转头看沃尔夫冈，他见我们两个都在笑，有样学样，咧开嘴，牙齿像贝壳。当时我还不知道，这幅画面将定格在我心里，我的弟弟映得极暖的脸庞，金灿灿的睫毛，将被我记住并不时想起。过了一会儿，做梦似的，不知又发生了什么，我和弟弟都挤在父亲的怀里，争着要用手把他环抱起来。

那时看来，父亲的身躯高大无比也宽厚无比，凭我们的手臂，只能勉强抱住。后来父亲变瘦，没有脱形，可眼窝里阴影浓重，眼中的光亮也很少出现了。没有工作的日子里，他时常站在床边，眺望隐没在天空里的地平线。他既像是在看远处，也像是在观察极近的地方，但我们两个都知道他实际上在看哪里。这种时候，我总无法遏制地埋怨沃尔夫冈，尽管这不是他的过错，在那座城市里，他才能得到真正的自由。人总得有追求的东西，才不至让生活堕入虚无。那种执念无论过了多少年，也要像火焰一样燃烧在血液里，写入曲子的时候，心灵才会被火光震撼。

而我的火很早之前就熄灭了。我是一个影子，既在他后方，也在他身上，依附他，笼罩他。沃尔夫冈，沃尔夫冈。爱他和恨他一样容易，原谅他和责怪他亦然。

如今人已离去，阴影犹存。我对着镜子，会发现自己的头上渐渐有了白发，多了皱纹。有时阳光很好，我的双眼会变得明亮，这时我会跟镜子里的自己对视。嘴角要带着微笑，脸部线条不要那么柔和，颧骨要更明显。我在想象中微调自己的形象，于是一个老年版的沃尔夫冈出现了。

他若能长到我这么大，说不定就会是这样，我想。  
  
②  
私生子是一个比较合理的猜想，但这张脸，这身衣装太熟悉了，深深地刻印在骨子里，叫人无法认错。童年时的情景清晰一如往常，父亲把怨怼藏得很好，她的幼弟却没有在意，高高兴兴地穿上了那件外套，红色的，如一团活火，把她的心烧出一个空洞。她为弟弟真心欢喜，同时抑制不住地感到一丝失落——为什么不能是我？

小小的旧日回忆仍坐在南奈尔的面前，不为她的苦恼所动。他的蓝眼睛多少年都不变，像他本人，纯净似冰，剔透明亮，握在手里起初凉爽，时间久了反而灼痛。是他，绝对是他，南奈尔想。

木头在炉火中啪地爆响，惊得人一哆嗦。她扯出一个笑来，心想自己一定是疯了，才会想要跟幻觉对话：“沃尔夫冈？”小男孩儿没有应声，也没动作，手规矩地搁在腿上，静静地看她。

南奈尔有点不镇定。毕竟这确实不是个让人安心的场景：萨尔茨堡正处严冬，弟弟方才出门，她刚刚买完菜回到家，就看见一个沃尔夫冈童年的完美复刻，抱着个颇眼熟的盒子，跪坐在地上，谱子和羽毛笔散落身旁。

他真的很小，脸颊都是肉嘟嘟的，又白又软；眼睛里不带笑，表情冷漠。“你想要什么呢？”面对抛出的疑问，他低头沉思一会儿，突然抬起手臂，箭似的指向她的房间。

两人之间依旧是沉默，动作指向的对象也不够清晰，然而南奈尔已经懂了他的意思。

“我？”她干笑着说，“我已经很久没有……算了吧？”  
  
男孩坚定地摇了摇头，仿佛在谴责她说谎。

“是真的，”南奈尔解释道，“现如今邻居们对琴声的容忍度可不高啦，况且我的技艺也生疏了。而且，你看。”

她说着，伸出自己的手——指头纤长，细，白，指甲修剪得圆润，可皮肤粗糙。有几根手指上草草缠上纱布，是做菜时切到手，用来包扎伤口。小孩子好奇地看了看，似乎是离得太远嫌看不清，膝行到跟前来，捧起她的手，仔细看着。接着他又轻轻地抚摸那些已经愈合的伤痕，它们如同抻直的月亮。他的手指头小小的，用来弹奏却已合用。

“所以……算了吧？”南奈尔重复，没察觉到自己的语气近似乞求。

很遗憾，小男孩不像她认识那个的弟弟，他冷酷地摇摇头，又去指她的房间。有一瞬间，南奈尔心里涌上怒气，真是无理取闹，为何要用这种方式来嘲弄她？

但她深呼吸，平复心情，站起身，走进房间。她从床底翻出琴盒，打开，把陪伴自己相当长一段时间的乐器拿了出来。南奈尔并没有说谎，她的确基本放弃演奏。然而保养却从来没停过，她总会定期取出它，认真调音，谨慎地选择保存地点，擦拭表面如对待价值连城的瓷器，一点儿灰也不肯让它沾。这么多年了，木材漆面仍然清亮如水。

尽管负着气，南奈尔的动作却轻柔无比。她上了松香，便把琴与琴弓一块带出房门，立在仰望着她的小男孩面前。多年前，沃尔夫冈就是像这样，崇拜地凝望着她，因为她熟练，有天分，因为她走在他前面。她把琴在肩上架好，自然得像呼吸，肌肉动作本就难以忘却，何况距离她停止演奏没过太多年。

她不需要谱子，沃尔夫冈这回出门就是为了前往主教宫交差，他每次写出好的乐曲都欢欣雀跃，要向全世界炫耀一番，而她会把那些音符刻在心里，赞叹的同时感到酸涩。

出乎意料，没有人抱怨在这时为何出现噪音。一曲结束，她听见自窗外传来的赞叹：“真好！想必是莫扎特——”话说到一半，却止住了。下一秒她就明白原因：沃尔夫冈跌跌撞撞地冲了进来。

他先看了一眼仍跪着的小男孩，失声道：“阿玛迪——”而后又注意到南奈尔在场，意识到自己失言，转向她，没往阿玛迪的方向看一眼。

原来是叫阿玛迪。难怪对沃尔夫冈这一称呼一点反应都没有。她想。第二个念头是，原来不是幻觉。她的弟弟一直有个看不见的朋友。天才的世界大概总与常人不同。

沃尔夫冈蹬蹬走到她面前，激动地抓住她的肩膀，“姐姐，你太厉害啦！”他说，脸兴奋得发红，“不来这一出，我都想不起来，你以前拉小提琴真的特别棒——为什么后来放弃了呢？”

理智上，她知道沃尔夫冈半点错没有，可怒火莫名其妙地来，人是挡不住的，起码南奈尔不能。她无法回答这没有丝毫责备意味的问题，只是推开弟弟，对方毫无防备，倒退几步，一脸惊讶。

南奈尔带着她的提琴、琴弓和碎了一地的自尊跑回房间，把担心的话语摔在外面，门狠狠撞进门框里，发出一声巨响。她瘫软下来，去锁门的时候，手喝醉似的发抖。

慢慢地，颤抖传递向全身，又平复了，她低头看着自己的手背，默不作声地哭了起来。亮晶晶的泪水摔到手指上，恰好落在伤痕旁边，像星星安慰月亮。  
  
③   
逃难生活十分难熬：天气干热，人坐着喉咙里冒血气，窝在马车的座位上，闷出一头汗，没有一晚能睡个好觉。无论如何，惊慌可不助眠，更何况路面崎岖，少不得要颠簸。姿势是蜷缩的，像胎儿在母体的子宫里那样，但没有安全感，委委屈屈地待着，原来身段多高，这时就有多累。不过人类的适应力始终强大，过了最初的几天，就已经能在偶有凉风的夜晚入眠。又几日过去，即使白天让人燥热无比，他竟也能小睡一会儿了。

这个时候，睡觉其实是种不错的打发时间的方式。路况对一心读书的人万分不友好，话又说回来，仓促之间，他也没能带出多少行李，更遑论书。若是盯着窗外，不免会想到遥遥逼近的军队，马蹄扬起尘土，兵刃在阳光下闪亮，上头沾着血。因此睡觉最好。时至今日，要睡一觉并不困难，躺平闭眼即可，马车依然时不时猛地震动，但已无法将他从梦中惊醒。

科洛雷多不甚舒服地睁开眼睛后，直起身来望天，遥远的地平线处，太阳正缓缓落下。他意识到自己睡了有大半天。车夫在前赶马，夕阳点亮他脸颊上缓缓落下的汗水。

“还有……”他开口，发出的声音干涩无比。音量虽小，倒也引起对方的注意，车夫没看他困窘的神情，默不作声地递来水壶。久未进食，手指有些发软。他费劲地拧开壶盖，啜了几口水，冰凉的液体一路滑落，触感明晰，舒爽无比。

科洛雷多喝完便把盖子拧好递了回去，车夫拿走的时候，依旧没有说话。舌根还是泛着铁锈味，但较先前感觉已好上许多。

这回他总算能完整清晰地发问：“请问还有多久到维也纳？”

车夫用一声轻笑回答了他。“维也纳？早到了，就在您睡觉的时候！”

说话间，车子停了下来。周围景色熟悉，离他原先的宅邸不远。这时候停车，倒不是因为目的地到了。路旁有个人影，白茫茫的，突然跳出，大挥手臂，示意他们稍停一会儿。他走得挺快，不一会儿已从车头前走近，忽略惊魂未定的车夫口中咒骂。

靠近了才发现，这家伙是个熟人。他穿着白衣服，被飞尘弄得灰头土脸。时光留下痕迹，莫扎特有了白发，脸上现出皱纹。但他抬起头，幸灾乐祸地笑起来时，神态却是那样年轻鲜活，让人情不自禁地忽略那些衰老的迹象，错觉眼前的人还是活蹦乱跳的青年。

“我刚刚还在想：亡命徒科洛雷多什么时候才过来，这不，您就出现了！果然，命运是眷顾我的。”他说，笑得使人(主要指科洛雷多)想揍上一拳。

科洛雷多按下发痒的铁拳和蠢蠢欲动的怒火，耐着性子问：“你要干什么？我还要到我的宅邸去——”

不想莫扎特瞪大了眼睛，对这回答意料不到似的。“您居然——还想着去——那儿都是灰！”

“这就是清洁工的意义所在。”

“不，不不不。”莫扎特敛容道，“到我家来住吧。虽然最近我手头有点紧，但两个人一起生活，勉强也供应得起。”

他觑了一眼科洛雷多，接着说：“我知道全维也纳最好的酒馆，最棒的剧院，最杰出的乐师，最妙的美食——来吧。我原谅您了。”

科洛雷多气得差点说不出话。半晌，憋出一句：“谁要你原谅！”

莫扎特不惧他，只是叫：“请吧，主教大人。”在这个地点，这个时刻，这一称呼近似羞辱，他明面上保有职位，可早就失去作为主教指使莫扎特的权力。但乐师的语气多么轻柔啊，他伸手扶科洛雷多时，动作小心，像对待珍爱的宝物。

“求求您啦。”他最后说道，又露出一个笑，仿佛没把上次见面时的争执放在心上，初见时那个乐师回来了，不再有敌意，一心向他示好。一面说，莫扎特一面牵起了科洛雷多的手，把自己的手指扣进空隙。

顿时，科洛雷多脑中发懵，都没听到马车远去的声响。眼前只有莫扎特，要像有史以来最凶猛的洪水那样罩到他身上。他没有闭上眼睛，想把这幅景象好好看在眼里。

四唇即将相触时，他醒了过来。景物飞速倒退，逃亡还没有结束。

科洛雷多叹了口气。在梦中，他得到了谅解，此刻却仍渴望延长梦境。也许人的本性就是如此，一旦得到了渴求已久的东西，就会想要更多。为这，他不禁厌憎起这因着年迈睡眠时间愈发少的身体来。一秒也好呀，他想。再多一秒，那个吻就能确实地落在他的嘴唇上了。  
  
④  
吸血鬼要得邀请才能进入家门，塞壬的歌声只在海上显现，龙无法抗拒财宝……那恶魔呢？恶魔的弱点是什么？

“我怎么可能告诉你。”沃尔夫冈吹了声失败的口哨，又尖又利。窗外有只鸟直直坠下枝头，在指尖轻挥下回到原处，浑身的毛都炸开，惊恐、茫然。

“鸟有什么好看？”沃尔夫冈张开五指，在他面前晃了晃，“不如看我。”这只手颜色苍白，皮肤紧绷，是年轻人的手。背着光，隐隐能看到凸起的血管。 

科洛雷多嗯了一声，转回头。恶魔正盘腿浮在空中，饶有兴致低下头，瞧着他看。他的角全都断了，一只截面平整，另一只断面更粗糙一些。明明应归属邪恶阵营，他穿着白衣，看起来却更像天使——如果忽视收在背后的那对翅膀。 

“所以……恶魔有什么弱点？”

“让我想想……好赌？”

“你恐怕是唯一一个恶魔赌徒。”

“那你大错特错。赌博只有一人难以成事，除我以外还有很多恶魔喜欢这个。毕竟也是个不错的消遣。”

“但这是可控的不是吗？不能算弱点。”

“好吧。那……你有没有听过传说之类的？恶魔不可以爱人，不然就会失去魔力，变成凡人。不过，我想……大概也就止于传说了。”

“为什么？”

沃尔夫冈放下腿，落了地。他走上前来，一时没有说话，室内陷入近乎肃穆的沉默。

半晌，他摇了摇头，看向窗外。“因为我一点儿变化也没有。”

也许是你不会爱人。或者你无法分辨爱的感觉，因为既然没有体验过，又要从何谈起。科洛雷多想。可谁又能确定爱与恶魔的传说一定是真的？

他的手被沃尔夫冈拉起来，手掌朝上。一只号角落入他的掌心，好像夕阳沉到地面。看得出有一定年头，可光洁如新。它白得发亮，并非在人们祈祷时出现的那种圣洁的光芒，而是更为不详的色彩。其中缠绕着大量祝福，以至于整个物件散发出互相倾轧的两种气场。

“我自己掰断的角，留着也没用，送给你。”沃尔夫冈的音量几近耳语，“只要吹响它，我就会来到你身边。”

说完，他引着科洛雷多的手指，让它们蜷起，松松包着断角。而后一个吻印在科洛雷多的唇上，在夕辉中，他的嘴唇冰冷、干燥，但是柔软。


	12. 天方夜谭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 明日方舟paro，我也不知道当时自己在想什么，对不起

第一颗是在生日后的清晨，左手的无名指根。阳光下，如同戒指的闪光。莫扎特看着它，呆了一会儿，心里很有些庆幸：只要不长在指肚掌心，就不会影响演奏。第二个念头才是：我得病了。

星星上的金子在他身上凝成灰烬的颜色。它们仿佛某种预兆，从得病起，每个夜晚他都翻来覆去，无法入眠，隐约听到颗粒互相摩擦的声响。成群碎片在他的血液里，鱼群般流动。细碎的疼痛渗入骨骼，像迎来第二次生长。

决定离开的那一天，病情已经恶化到一定程度，侥幸比玻璃器皿还脆弱，轻松就被打破，一些手指成为土壤，病症生根发芽。拿小提琴的时候，会绷断琴弦。他现在捏阿玛迪的脸都用右手，怕对方的脸划伤。捏完了，他抱着阿玛迪发了会儿呆。

菲林的耳朵突然动了动，他在这时听到皮靴踏在地上，迅速反应，明智地选择跳窗走掉。去维也纳，他想，去维也纳。阿玛迪在他的怀里，罕见地乖巧，手搂住他的脖子，新长的结晶都仿佛因孩子的呼吸颤动。

维也纳没人在乎来者是否感染，这里甚至有为他这样的人特制的乐器。莫扎特找到的工匠是个精气十足的小老头，长期制作掺入源石的作品，自己也染了病，袖子滑落，便会看到星星点点的黑色排布于手臂。他得到特许，坐到一旁的桌子上，注意不碰到堆得满满的各式材料，据说它们十分贵重。阿玛迪在旁边，不学他晃荡双腿，手规矩握住膝盖，好奇地看着工匠手里的吉他。

离完成还有最后几道工序。工作室的空气实在沉闷，莫扎特决定出去走走。

“罗德岛？”

“是的，要不要考虑一下去那里接受治疗？”路上偶遇的人问他，“病情虽然严重，还有控制的希望。我们接下来有任务，不能直接送你去，不过如果你有意愿，我带着表格。”

莫扎特歪头想了想，折返时带上了简历的标准模板。吉他已经做好，没有弦，工匠设置了精巧的机关，启动后手指拨动就召唤声响。是一种全新的演奏方式，好在他时间充足，可以慢慢适应。

他多逗留了几天，夜间燃起烛火，为聚集而来的孩童奏乐。如今情势复杂纷乱，音乐像是奢侈品，无法果腹，却能在人的眼睛里点起光芒，美丽更胜珠宝。

启程前，莫扎特借来笔和纸，写明他下定决心要去制药公司工作，即使应聘不成，也可当作是为接受治疗。使者带着家信匆匆离开，与前来寻人的主教擦肩而过。

罗德岛很欢迎他，态度友善，回绝也是礼貌的，“抱歉，请重新接受体检。”接待的干员说，推回他拿出的病历。好吧，莫扎特想，也这么回答了，另外一个想法，他没有说：他实在讨厌身体检查，尤其是冷冰冰的灯光与器械。头回检查，医生连血都没办法抽出来，因为源石颗粒一簇簇奔流，几乎使血液凝滞。

他在得病的这段时间里，渐渐学会不抱侥幸，提前喝了很多水，不让血液太粘稠。水装在壶里，冷得像冰，鲜明地滑落喉头。水壶价廉物美，跳蚤市场发现的小宝藏，盖子旁弯出半圆，方便携带。它和阿玛迪是家乡的纪念品。

检查细致而累人，从牙齿查到内脏。他还查出三颗蛀牙，材料紧缺，补牙安排到下下周，医疗干员往他手心里塞两颗糖（据说由新来的干员友情提供），颇不放心，再三叮嘱：不可多吃。这甜味的安慰剂，嚼碎时声响清脆，暂时盖过了缓慢、暗沉的血液流淌的声音，它日夜不息，只能遮掩，无法消除。

负责人事管理的人员想必十分细心，给他分配的宿舍中摆了足足十把吉他。除了背过来的那把，莫扎特已多日未见过真正的乐器，一时甚为感动，尾巴甩得不像个菲林。兴奋完了，抬头一看，角落里还有架钢琴，肉眼可见地昂贵，阿玛迪动作比他快，小步跑过去弹奏。试音结果良好，二人合奏以兹庆祝。

当天晚上，莫扎特睡得很沉，半夜有人进来休息的动静都没吵到他。梦里有妈妈，为他梳理发丝，她的手指非常温暖，那温度令他忍不住哭泣，眼泪滴在美丽的指头上，啪地一声碎裂了。

莫扎特猛地睁开眼睛，阿玛迪正揩去他的泪水，手指很凉。

“你不睡吗？”他悄声问，痛苦仍未消散，堵在喉咙里。

阿玛迪摇头，指向墙上挂的时钟。宿舍建于地下，看不到天光，是指针告诉他时间——已经是清晨，正式入职的第一天开始了。

或许是照顾他初来乍到，亦或是考虑到他身体状况，安排的工作并不重，偶尔演习才会让他一同前去。每周定期检查，生活很快形成固定流程，莫扎特坐在琴凳上想：科洛雷多大概会喜欢这样的生活方式，有规律又充满理性。但他是莫扎特，总要加点变数才满足。

他不忍弄伤乐器，又不愿戴上手套，于是提交申请，过几天批复下来，医疗小车在发电站耗尽电量——这其中逻辑令他有些困惑——退居宿舍，多了无伤大雅的小功能：通过调试就能模仿乐器，种类丰富。莫扎特拨动开关，模拟小提琴音色，像调配香料，音律和谐而美。一曲奏毕，有掌声响起，他愣了一下，原来是有人循声进入房间，表示欣赏。有一瞬间，他还以为是远在萨尔茨堡的主教来了。

又过了一个月，位于宿舍的小型音乐会已经成了常规项目，和体检一样每周一次，定时定点，不收门票，出入自由。在围坐的人群眼里，莫扎特看到了孩子眼中的光亮，由憧憬产生。借着这乐声，他建了一所楼阁，它尽管脆弱，仍能供心灵疲惫的人休息。

这里的生活难得平和，久违地唤起他心中的安谧。

有时，莫扎特会想起科洛雷多。去维也纳前他本有机会告别，却避开了。可若当时他真的停留，又怎么肯定不会被强行留下？

仿佛应召而来，科洛雷多在某次演奏结束后到达。莫扎特最终还是耐不住，戴了手套弹奏钢琴，十分投入，脸上挂着汗水，抬起头注意到他、又还未完全反应过来时，那一种明亮的快乐留下的余韵，使科洛雷多难以直视。

几秒后这乐师理解现状，冒失地站起来，指着他说不出话。科洛雷多心情很好，因而谅解了他，毕竟，他自己的脸上都带着灰，算不上体面。鼓掌完毕，他把身旁的小箱子提起来，莫扎特的耳朵一震，箱子落到怀中，他的尾巴一同乱抖。科洛雷多回头看了一眼，只瞥到来不及完全撤退的几缕发丝，转回来后，那些视线再次落到他们身上。

莫扎特的手隔着布料摩挲箱子表面。他知道那是什么，里头装着他珍爱的小提琴，音色美丽、木漆清亮，他熟悉它，细致到每一道纹路，像熟悉情人的身体。

“你落了东西。”主教咳了两声，“别再把它当作赌资。”

箱子抱在怀里，突然变得十分烫手。

“您怎么在这里？”

“该我问你。你为什么不在维也纳？”

莫扎特沉默一会儿，小心地放下琴箱。他捏住左手指尖处的手套，皮肤一点点露了出来。宿舍里新装了冷光灯，却亮不过那几块结晶的反光。无名指根处的第一颗源石，像戒指般闪亮。

“我来治病。”他慢慢地说。

科洛雷多不再说话，迈开脚步。他走到莫扎特跟前，距离近到门口有人压抑不住，低低惊呼。他没如看客所愿，而是若有所思地摸乐师的脸颊。

“那么，我也留在这里。”他微笑，“另外，我想你还不知道吧——我们被分配在同一个宿舍。”

莫扎特张嘴，又合上，被噎得说不出话。这副样子十分罕见，使人不由发笑。

“您可是主教……您不可能……”

每多说一句话，科洛雷多的心情都变得越来越好。“入乡随俗。”他说，“再者，我并不介意。”

“不知道您还会弹钢琴。”莫扎特嘟囔。 

他们在合奏。乐师嘴上不情愿，动作却轻快，暴露了真实想法。现在是午后，地下宿舍为阳光所不能及，因此不用担心前路被照亮，浮现出无底悬崖。此刻科洛雷多为他且只为他前来。像要和他并肩讲述天方夜谭，讲够一千零一，死神便会将祂的手自乐师的脖颈挪开。

肥皂泡中的空中楼阁，莫扎特身处其间，几乎相信自己能够痊愈。


	13. 非等价交换

如果你实在缺钱，可以把你的眼泪卖给我。他说。报酬听起来相当，相当，相当可观，拿出一半来，就可以还清父亲列举的欠款，还能让姐姐和他过上好一段舒服日子。剩下的一半，可以资助剧场的工作人员，让我自己花，也能挥霍好几个月，这还是自动把赌局全记作输钱的情况。给那位主教么，以他的抠门……节俭程度，也得足足一年才能耗光这笔巨款。这是什么，我头晕目眩，这是把一只老鼠丢到硕大无比的米缸里。倒不是说我觉得自己是老鼠。 

  
但是，我问他，你要我的眼泪做什么？擅自入侵我住处的人似是笑了，我看不清，他的面貌隐藏在兜帽的阴影里，只露出一条唇线和下颌。他说，你很少流泪。稀少的东西不全是珍贵的，而你的泪水是。它们因悲痛而诞生，因美给你的触动而诞生，有时候因喜悦诞生。大多数都死在眼眶里。只有极少的部分流了出来，可结局是隐没在你的皮肤或衣物上，化作一片水渍，然后悄无声息地消失。这太浪费了。相比之下，看看你如何对待你的血。他意有所指地看着跪坐在一旁的阿玛迪。我的小朋友始终在写作，没搭理我们两个。你的眼泪是好东西，美丽，稀有，转瞬即逝。男人最后总结道，如同只存在于史书的珠宝，草叶上的第一颗露珠，将死之人最后看到的月亮。   
  
就算我把眼泪卖给你……为他着想，我说道，你要用什么方法取走它们？我想哭就哭，想笑就笑，你能把笑容从我的脸上拿走吗？他没有回答。我说，既然这样，那眼泪也不能。这时，男人笑得更愉快了。我看见他两边的嘴角上扬，弧度甚至有些诡异，令我想起坊间流传的怪谈，它们提及到嘴唇扭曲成巨大裂口的怪物。但站在我面前的男人无疑不是那一类的怪物……尽管他也不像人类。就像你看见科洛雷多，就知道他是个刻板到无可救药的人一样，是一种本能。   
  
需要提及的是，这一天晚上，我被拉去喝酒。喝了很多。回家路上，感觉像是飞回去的。就是跟男人讲话的时候，我的头也晕晕乎乎，世界在我的眼里转动起来，我是个旋转的玻璃球，也是个坐在旋转木马上的孩子。总之，这个时刻，我是不理智的。   
  
好吧。我说。没有理由拒绝啊。不管怎么说，我的确缺钱。   
  
如前所说，那真的是一笔巨款。他给了我这样丰厚的报酬，拿去的自然不止盐水。一个文字游戏：取走未来和过去以及当下未流的眼泪是不现实的，既然如此，让人失去流泪的能力就可以了。我会因悲痛或喜悦哭泣，怒极时也会愤然垂泪，心灵被触动时，眼泪自然也会出现。   
  
他拿走了我因外物产生情绪波动的能力。夺去了我对外界丰富的感知。从此，食物在我嘴里只是食材和香料的机械组合，当我吃炖牛肉，我尝到盐，肉，水，但没有主观的感觉。我不觉得入口的料理好吃或难吃。画作在我眼里变成了色块的组合。油画最惨，我只觉得那是颜料堆叠，没半点趣味。同时，我也失去了对现状感到绝望而哭泣的能力。确实，我知道这种日子对我来说了无生趣，但我就是毫无感觉。我不想哭，也不想笑。笑容和眼泪一同消失了。眼泪换钱，实在是不平等交易。成交时，我变成一只气球，圆润，充满空气。男人把我的气全都放跑了。我没破，依旧完整。但我干瘪了。   
  
最糟糕的是音乐。旋律在我看来只是音符的排列组合。一首诗放在我眼前，我能看懂每一个字，但组合起来便无法理解其中意蕴。这，就是我当时面对的状况。阿玛迪倒没受影响，幸亏没有。如今我不再囊中羞涩，科洛雷多说我注定要在维也纳挨饿，他错了。可我宁愿他是对的。   
  
我仍然能写曲子，但不再轻松愉快。音乐原先对我来说既是任务也是娱乐，可现在后一种意义被拿走了。而真正能取悦我的事物本就不多。   
  
失眠的夜晚并不可怕，最可怕的时刻是我收到从家乡来的信，上面写着我的父亲去世了。有一瞬间，我眼眶热如烙铁，几乎要滚落泪水。可下一秒，我自己都被自己的想法吓到了。父亲是凡人，凡人终有一死。只是他的死期提前了。既然这是迟早要发生的事情，那就没必要伤心，更无需流泪。与此同时，另一个相反的念头冒了出来。我应该哭，我可以哭，为这哭泣并不虚伪或可耻。对小时候的我来说，父亲就像神明，只不过严厉一些。后来他从神坛上走下来，我依旧爱他。到现在我还是真诚地倾慕着他。我羡慕他的成熟老练，他懂得如何为人处世。我记得他弯下腰来，替我系好鞋带，然后直起身揉乱我的头发。那时我只有他的腰那么高，却已经发现除了音乐还有使我快乐，高飞在自己国度的天空，俯视着梦幻般国土的东西：爱。   
  
我试图寻找那个男人，让他把我的眼泪和其他一切失去的东西全都还给我。但我没有找到。萨尔茨堡的冬天给了我很不愉快的回忆，人们对我冷嘲热讽，出于嫉妒也出于优越感。所以我选在春天偷偷回去。但说是回去，其实也不对。家不再欢迎我了。主教宫更不用提。   
  
一冬过去，仍有未化尽的雪水，染上脏灰，漂着几块冰。我踏着时而钢铁般硬时而沼泽般软的草地，走到了父亲的墓前。它和妈妈的排在一块，可不知为什么，看起来却孤零零的。生卒年月是普通的数字，墓志铭是文字。我仍然没有特别的感觉。   
  
深深浅浅的脚步声冷不丁传来，我下意识地背过身去，遮住脸。   
  
没用。   
  
一只手拍上我的肩。我回头看去，看见熟悉的脸。是科洛雷多。他和姐姐是我唯独在这里，在父亲的墓前不想见到的两个人。   
  
我试图说话，但一路赶来，我一直闭口不言，又没饮水，张口时双唇分开，产生撕裂的痛感。几乎是一瞬间，我就尝到铁锈味。科洛雷多愣了一下，伸手帮我揩去流下的血，红色的液体在他的手套上暗暗流动。   
  
他看着自己的手，又把视线投放到我的嘴唇上。  
  
你……   
  
他欲言又止。   
  
我哭不出来。在一片尴尬的沉默中，我突然说。   
  
我告诉他那个交易。他没信，以为哀毁催生幻觉。百般恳求之下，他才答应不送我回家。我像个囚犯似的，被押回他的行宫。   
  
医生来为我诊断，结论却是我完全健康，没有臆症。无疑，这使科洛雷多困惑至极。幻想的可能已然被排除，他仍不放弃自己的假说。他说，也许那交易只是你的想象。医生如此论断，只是因为一个人情绪过于激动，反而流不出泪，再正常不过。   
  
我问，这正常吗？他说是的。我还能说什么？你完全不懂？我不是疯子？我原先是能哭的，你为什么不相信我？   
  
我说，好吧，然后找了个契机惹他生气。他跟我相处总是很容易发怒。   
  
趁他勃然大怒，无心阻挠我，我回到维也纳。“回”这个字眼也不太合适。维也纳欢迎我，但不是我的家。没滋没味地过了几年，我害了病，整天整天地不舒服。我的血肉供养着体内的一只怪物，它的嘴有如裂谷，咬掉我的活力，吞下我的眼泪。观众冲着一只瘪掉的气球鼓掌喝彩，令我有点不可思议。   


一切落幕前，我告诉阿玛迪：我没有血了。他的回答是轻巧又凶狠地用笔尖扎进我的心脏。   
  
脚步声款款响起。那个男人走向我，凭空出现正如他上一次显现在我的面前。他坐在床头，把我的头小心地安放在他的腿上。   
  
还给我吧，求求你了。我恳求道。   
  
我听见他说可以。反正你要死了。他的兜帽滑落下去，露出科洛雷多的脸。这时，我的眼睛久违地泛上酸意。于是我把脸埋在他的膝头，像小时候系不好鞋带那样哭起来。


	14. 雨国之王

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来源：波德莱尔&王权

雨国之王难以讨好，是因为他见过最好的东西：华美的珠宝，艳丽的美人，智者写下的书籍。一切一切，都是在漫长到令人疯狂的岁月里他用双眼所见。

他是幽灵，有很多名字，经历许多死亡，受魔鬼诅咒要永远困在国王的身体当中，死去后又在新王的身体里重生。他活了太久，以至于忘记了自己最初的名字。

魔鬼造访时所有人眼生红光，嗓音纠结可怖，忠犬也要咬人，在夜里则有幽灵来访，杀了他的，他杀过的，都围在床头，静静看他。你要永远活下去，他们齐声说，你找不到解决的办法，魔鬼无法战胜。他因此闷闷不乐，但仍想办法要解除诅咒，有这一远大目标在前，其他所有享乐都显得无趣。

然而出路难寻，古籍里的只言片语并没能给他哪怕是最微末的帮助。忘川绿水在他的血管里汩汩流淌，却没能让他忘记半分痛苦。

魔鬼时常纠缠，直到某天一名金发乐师造访。

乐师奏出的乐曲如光似水，明亮澄澈，音符甫一落下琴弦便熊熊燃烧，一团团火光照亮了整个行宫，魔鬼在这耀眼的光芒下退避了。国王于是大喜过望，他亲自前往花园，在那里雨国的第三任国王被皇后毒杀，尸骨上长出的花朵格外妖丽，第八任国王治理有方，人民安居乐业，税收可观，军力强大，邻国送来贡品，珠宝被匀出一部分藏在泥地里，谁也不知道。

他挖出金银财宝，指甲缝里填满泥土，把珠光合拢在掌心时，指尖也微微发痛。请你留下来，他说，低下了高贵又可悲的头颅，于是乐师便留了下来，但没要报酬。

乐师奏曲只凭心意，魔鬼便也时隐时现。他不愿受国王辖制，拒绝了日夜不停演奏的要求。后来他察觉到国王要他奏乐不是因为欣赏他的才华，而是另有他用，感觉受了极大的侮辱，就愤而离去。国王留不住他……

自那以后过了多少年国王已记不清，他只觉得这是最安稳的一次人生。没有到行宫里逼他让位的政客，没有刺穿他心脏的冷箭，没有下毒的蛋糕，他的头颅平静地待在肩膀上，没有冷不丁地被砍下来。客观地说，这是他第一次老死，比以往各种死法好得多，也没那么多痛苦。

他坐在摇椅里。一个这么大的老人理应开始回忆过去年富力强的好时光，并为现状扼腕叹息，但他没有，他习惯了，他始终是个被诅咒的幽灵，轮回无法停止，他要做婴儿，少年，青年，然后可能步入中年也可能不会，可能步入老年也可能提前死去，儿孙绕膝既是记忆也是想象，他无法得到真正的安宁。

在他即将死去，最后一口呼吸将要吐出时，乐师回来了，他的音乐比脚步声来得更快，像电光先于雷声出现，一直絮絮低语的魔鬼咒骂着离开。

诅咒是否解除还未可知，但国王已经感到了平静与满足，而这是他许多次的人生里极少得到的东西。乐师奏的是市井里母亲们哄孩童入睡的歌谣，轻柔温和，国王于这悠扬的旋律中想起了自己的名字，他微笑起来，闭上眼睛，再也没有睁开。安息终于降临了。


	15. 祝你好梦

科洛雷多在相当小的时候就学到了父母并非全能，拥有这种力量的是全知的主。主俯瞰人间，高高在上又满怀慈悲，而他们俯视平民，无形中形成了一种链条。他的家庭恪守戒律，于是科洛雷多怀着虔诚的信仰在维也纳长起来，最终到萨尔茨堡去做大主教。  
  
某种意义上，这不算件好差事。他有雄心壮志，毅力足够，但无法改变人们的看法，勉力说服没有作用，只换来更多的恶评。  
  
这里的人沉浸在自己的世界，对他们来说城市好似完美的机器，不需变革便能安稳运转。很少有人去思考幕后的科洛雷多怀有怎样的心思，只本能地生出怨怼。  
  
很长一段时间里，他都觉得在这些人的眼里，自己的形象恐怕不佳。血似的红衣，充满铜臭味的花纹。和心肠一般黑的袍子。说不定背后甩着尾巴，头顶生角，俨然一个恶魔。  
  
好在科洛雷多以前虽瘦弱苍白，这些年经风吹日晒，肤色深了些，没那么病态。常年锻炼，也使他身材健美。而且他相貌尚可说是英俊，地位更是不凡。虽不能结婚，恋爱却没有限制，自然有人与他情投意合，填补夜晚的空缺。  
  
他有时因自己的名声恼火，有时又全然放下，一点不在乎。  
  
很小的时候，他就明白，取悦所有人，这是没法做到的。这一事实是通过实践习得，科洛雷多向来靠此种方式得到某些道理，或大或小：亲人死了，他懂得人终有一死；母亲亲吻他的额头，他便了解落在额头上的吻是无声的祷告，要祝对方好梦，不能乱用。后来与情人交往，科洛雷多会轻啄光洁的脸颊，细吻柔软的嘴唇，但从来没有亲那些女人的额头，也没让自己的额头被家人以外的双唇触碰。  
  
无论如何，科洛雷多了解事物的方式的确严谨，理论学习与实践并行不悖，偶尔也会有感性的时刻。他的心因年轻的生命、原始的爱以及突然的善意而触动时，恰恰处于一种温情又尴尬的状况。  
  
阿尔科回到马车，脸上是全然的呆滞，掺杂着惶恐。  
  
他问，怎么了？似乎就等这一句，阿尔科飞速地讲起来，他从慌张的大段独白里抽出关键信息：有个孕妇倒地，看样子即将生产，也正因此，回主教宫的马车才停滞不前。  
  
萨尔茨堡毕竟是科洛雷多的领土。在吩咐阿尔科去找医生后，他无法安坐，看不到外面的状况竟这样使人不安。这与良心煎熬无关，该做的、能做的都已做了，他甚至打算替躺在路中央哀叫着的人付清诊金，可为什么座垫好似烧热的煎锅，让他坐不下去？几秒后科洛雷多终于无法忍受，下了车。  
  
附近有个医生，接到通知后紧赶慢赶，刚好到场。一见到他，胡子都吓得翘起来，要行礼，他不耐烦地让对方以诊疗为重。  
  
这时，主教才把目光投向躺在地上的女子。  
  
她满头是汗，紧闭着双目，在痛苦中呈现出奇异的安详，头发乌黑，打湿后扭曲成一条条蛇，横在脸上。身旁有个男子，与她年纪相仿，紧紧握着她的手，好像这样就能给出些许力量。科洛雷多移开眼睛，仿佛遭到火焰灼伤。一瞬间，他被这一场景打动了，感到一阵心悸。  
  
医生也慌，但强自镇定下来，抹抹手上的汗，先说了一句自己并没有接生经验，一边已经让周围的人都背过身去，开始跪地查看具体情况。科洛雷多趁机和阿尔科一块回到马车上等，听着外头似乎无休止的惨叫声，心绪不宁。其间阿尔科询问过要不要干脆改道，他拒绝了。  
  
两人沉默地坐着，没有对话，仿佛言语本身会亵渎此情此景。过了很长一段时间，人群里迸出欢呼，几乎把啼哭声淹没了。科洛雷多听见有人去帮忙，把虚弱的女性扶起，人流渐渐散开，哭声显得格外清晰。  
  
突然，有人走上前来，是之前安慰产妇的男人，怀里抱着婴儿，是个男孩，脸皱巴巴，红得要滴血。眼睛细长，先前哭过，湿润润的，视线始终追寻着父亲，小脸上带着泪痕。科洛雷多还在纳闷他要做什么，这人已经把孩子抬高了些，好像那是稀世珍宝。  
  
“请您为他起个名字吧，主教大人。这个孩子的出生，是由您见证的。”他说。  
  
科洛雷多想反驳并不是这样，你的妻子，或情人，生产时我一直在马车上，看都没看，因为这就是我应该做的，不应逾矩。他错就错在，往那小婴儿看了一眼。一种相似的感觉击中了他，使他头皮发麻，再次手脚发冷，莫名其妙地被打动了。  
  
那哭声细细的……像幼猫在呜呜叫唤，让人觉得自己整个儿地变软，要把全世界呈给骄横的小孩儿，好让其停止哭泣。婴儿降生后，第一个动作总是哭，好像要为母亲分担痛楚。  
  
他点点头，想了很久，久到面前的那双眼睛惶恐地垂落，才说出一个名字。再过多少年，他也得说，那真是个好名字。发音也好，含义也好。擅自冒犯他的男子千谢万谢，心满意足地走了。  
  
车子继续向前，很快把人群甩在后面。科洛雷多回头的时候，那对男女不知何时隐没在街巷里。原来也不是所有人都心怀恶感。事实上，让所有人都厌恶你，也许比讨他们全员的欢心难得多。  
  
现在吹在他脸上的风没准来自维也纳呢，他想，心情愉快。虽然第二天，某个他除了对方交稿和演奏时完全不想见到的乐师闯进来，讲着莫名其妙的流言。  
  
“我还以为您拿小孩儿下饭，在夜里掳人来吃，桀桀狂笑，真是想不到，想不到！”莫扎特亮开嗓子，提高音量，“您居然——会给人接生！”  
  
可惜，科洛雷多准头不好，茶杯没砸破金脑袋，倒是碎在墙上。他还要进攻，莫扎特见势不妙，早就跑了。  
  
莫扎特这样捉弄他不是偶发状况。他热衷于恶作剧，最过分的一次，跑进主教宫的书房，在科洛雷多的圣经上写：莫扎特莫扎特莫扎特莫扎特……一排排名字强势地挤进了文字的缝隙，他气得从脸红到胸膛。后来列奥波徳送来一本全新的，言语间显示出为这顽童操碎了心。  
  
他心里怜悯莫扎特的父亲，与乐师对峙时不免要以此劝说，怎奈莫扎特倔得出奇，根本不听。大老远地从萨尔茨追到维也纳的后台，终究是做了无用功。科洛雷多一时没有走，多住了一段时间，十二月过了几天，他在晚上去找莫扎特。  
  
上回见面时，莫扎特靠钢琴支撑，又有怒意作兴奋剂，疲态并不明显。此时屋里没点蜡烛，科洛雷多借月光看见莫扎特衰弱许多，小心地维持呼吸，眼睛半阖着，有点水光，眼圈也红，像是哭过。  
  
科洛雷多的气恼一下就不见了，看到莫扎特现在的姿态，谁都会原谅他过去犯的错。他快步走上前去，单膝跪下，力道很轻地晃了晃有点神志不清的莫扎特。  
  
我一定是在做梦，他听见莫扎特嘀咕。一瞬间他都要笑了，可担忧立刻压倒他，科洛雷多再次摇动瘦弱许多的手臂，说：“不是做梦。是我。莫扎特，你怎么把自己搞成这样？”  
  
莫扎特睁眼，视线如同醉汉走路似的晃了一阵儿，才对焦到科洛雷多脸上。他对着科洛雷多的鼻子说：“我……感觉不太好。我有一个请求……”  
  
“等会再说，”科洛雷多说，“我先去给你找医生。”  
  
莫扎特摇了摇头，像个小孩子，因为得不到糖果生闷气。他说：“求求您了……很快的。”往常不服软，这时低声下气地哀求，让人很难拒绝。  
  
他人生中头一次如此礼貌地问：“我可以吻您吗？”  
  
科洛雷多只觉痛苦。强烈的心悸第三次降临到他身上。他想抓着莫扎特问：为什么？为什么你要这样折磨我？你知不知道有多少个夜晚我因你而痛苦，无法入眠？然而现实是他死死扣住莫扎特的手腕，脸色骇人，说不出半个字。  
  
我就当您同意了。他听见一个声音这样说，太低了，因而陌生。  
  
黑暗中，一切都更加清晰：停留在他脸上又慢慢滑下去的冰凉的手指，边缘泛亮的金发，还有那双蓝眼睛，亮得惊人。一个吻落在他额头上，如同垂死的蝴蝶最后一次飞至地面。轻而浅的呼吸又持续了一会儿，便静静地消失了。

他站起来，呆了一会儿；等着眼泪消退。很快他被泪水擦亮的绿眼睛黯淡了，就像什么都没经历过——就像没有一个病人在临死前要求亲吻他。这个音乐家哭着来，笑着走，奉献出去的远比拿走的多。科洛雷多想要走出去，走得远远的，再也不要回到这个地方来，但他实际上无法离开，一部分的他已经永远地留在这里。  
  
葬礼举办，死者下葬，人们窃窃私语，关于莫扎特的死因，关于他的作品。维也纳。科洛雷多生于此，又来见证另一个人的死亡。将来有一天，也许同样会死在此地。  
  
即使回到萨尔茨堡，他也没法摆脱莫扎特这个名字。到处都有人谈论他，总有人弹奏他的作品。莫扎特和他的音乐围攻了他。  
  
科洛雷多没办法好好睡觉。他闭眼后，总是会想起月光挂在莫扎特的脸上，而对方俯下身吻他的额头，像是祝他好梦。可效果却恰恰相反，这个晚安吻把通往安眠的门锁死了。  
  
过了几个月，他总算让那画面淡去，能好好睡上一觉了。议论莫扎特的人也找到新的事情做，一切似乎都没什么变化。变故发生在几年以后，过程姑且不表，单提结果：主教宫里多了一枚头骨，妥帖封装，搁在地下室。没人知道这事，要是泄露出去不知要引多少风浪——这是莫扎特的头骨。  
  
动身去维也纳的时候，他瞒过所有人，把头骨带上马车。临行前，有个青年向他走来，身形抽得很高，一如多年前抱着婴孩的父亲忐忑地接近他。只是想谢谢您，他说，我的名字是您给的。他看了看科洛雷多，补充道，莫扎特的死，大家都觉得很可惜。  
  
时隔多年从他人口中听到这个名字，令科洛雷多几不可察地抖了一下。像当年看向婴儿那样，他去看青年的脸：平平凡凡，但年轻而富朝气，就是这样的人念出那个名字。他茫然地说谢谢。青年笑了。应该是我谢谢您呀，他说。  
  
出发后，科洛雷多靠在椅垫上，拿出装着莫扎特头骨的容器。他明知头骨没那么脆弱，却依旧不敢触碰，只是隔着玻璃去吻骸骨的额头，像是在徒劳地补偿什么。  
  
祝你好梦，科洛雷多想，尽管他知道，这完全是一厢情愿。莫扎特确实陷入长眠，但也永远清醒，高高在上的同时无限温柔，看着自己的名字在人们的唇齿间汇聚成河流，奔涌不息，千百年地流淌下去。  
  
Fin


	16. 苹果

莫扎特猫在床上，脑袋里一片混沌。他用力地想了想，觉得苹果应该是长在树上。和这个沉闷季节的不同，枝条满是绿叶，藏着红果子的那种树。他好几天没见太阳，冬天了，天阴。窗户关再死也没用，冷意依旧渗到骨头里。夏天多好，他吸吸鼻子，鼻腔作痛，太冷了。  
  
他记起一棵树，不是苹果树，不结果，枝繁叶茂，树荫下十分凉爽，虽然他没体验过。  
  
信就在手里，攥得皱巴巴的，放在那有几个月了，桌子上乱得很，最近才翻出来，是个偶然。他看见信封上凌厉的字迹：给莫扎特，寄件人名字熟，是气愤地回萨尔茨堡的那位主教。莫扎特把信摁在胸口，心脏砰砰跳，这些天来第一次想，要不要回去看看。  
  
他想见姐姐，为她梳理头发，他欠她漂亮的裙子和一万句道歉。她或许会原谅他，或许不会，都没有关系。他们可以一起去市场，买很多面包，外皮酥脆，内里柔软，有奶香。  
  
他还想去主教宫。  
  
很久以前，他没走，还很年轻，人生的华彩章还没来，那时是积累的阶段，他为主教工作，得拿着乐谱到对方的住处去交差。有那么一回，科洛雷多不在睡觉，也没待在书房。莫扎特找到庭院里，一阵凉风吹过，满庭的绿色都在摇动，树叶在涨潮，而主教在树下的阴影里避暑，离他不远不近，刚好能看清那张侧脸。  
  
叶子揉碎阳光，他的头发落着星星点点的光，平日看去是棕褐色，这时显出金色来。最妙的是他的双眼，比树叶更亮的绿，里头也点着金斑。科洛雷多微笑着，眼角有细纹，轮廓柔和。不生气的时候，他甚至可以说是好看的。  
  
就在那一瞬间，莫扎特的心重重一跳，他感到腹腔里出现了一丛珊瑚，它疯狂地长起来，横冲直撞，内脏全都让道，瑟瑟发抖，这种影响延伸至双腿，抽掉他的膝盖。脚软了，他以为自己马上就要跪下来了，但没有，他跌跌撞撞地冲向科洛雷多，胡乱喊了一句什么，丢下那叠谱子，用和来时一样的速度跑了。  
  
莫扎特一路逃回家，撞在南奈尔身上，她笑着问怎么了，有点惊讶的样子，他只是摇摇头，冲进房间，脸埋进枕头。他全身发抖，心想这不可能，这不可以。阿玛迪在他旁边摇了摇头。  
  
“我能处理它。”他对男孩说，“会过去的，只是一时冲动。”  
  
因为就是这样，现在这个时候他的爱是来得快去得也快的，每一次都极度热烈，像短暂开放又迅速凋谢的花朵。  
  
阿玛迪看了他很久，谨慎地点点头，依旧不甚赞同，但还是扭回去写谱子。  
  
后来，他也的确以为自己处理好了，毫无来由且不可救药的心动没有发展成一段恋情，否则争吵绝对会变得尴尬万分。他为主教的傲慢气到要发疯，离开家乡的时候，和其他游子不同，他心里在想：我再也不要回来了。  
  
可现在，他想，回去一次也未尝不可。多少年了。他想看看建筑布局是否和原来一般，人们的风貌如何改变，他们的鞋怎样吻过地面。女士们将有崭新布料做成的裙子，裙摆波浪一样起伏，酒馆里会有男人们碰杯的声音。(会有人讨论他吗？)  
  
还有科洛雷多，他脸上说不定会多几条皱纹，头发里会掺入白色，牛奶一样的，胡子大概也会长。一个留浓密络腮胡的科洛雷多在他的脑海里出现。他笑了。  
  
莫扎特想回去看看，他像从战场归来的残疾士兵，为曾拥有后来却失去的事物痛苦不已。这痛苦由心及身，冬天的阴郁作用在他的心灵，同时带来高热，他觉得疼，似乎有人要拿他的肋骨作八弦琴，在上头刮来擦去。  
  
为了转移注意力，他再次取出信，细细地读，琢磨科洛雷多写信时的心态。他猜对方当时应该没完全消气，极力压着怒火，有时候一行写到半途会突然一顿，墨痕格外浓重，应当是忍无可忍了。科洛雷多一定拧着眉毛，凶巴巴的，嘴角往下撇，没准还会咒骂几句，音色很沙，像苹果。莫扎特原以为科洛雷多写信来是为了逼他回去，但事实并非如此。  
  
1791年的夏天，科洛雷多想到面对面永远没办法把话说开，于是寄出一封信，试图和解。在结尾他没让莫扎特回来，只是别别扭扭地添一句：“你的邻居移来一棵苹果树，想必秋天就会结果。”他都没问，你要不要回来看一眼。都藏在字里行间。  
  
这封信没能立刻被拆开，它静静地待着，在冬天才被发现，此时已过了最佳时机， 新鲜的苹果吃不着了。  
  
现在是冬天，十二月刚刚来到，而他生着病，身体虚弱。但再撑几个月，春天是生机勃勃的季节，在和煦的风里他会好起来；夏天，主教又会站在那棵树下乘凉，他偷偷地希望科洛雷多能对他笑一笑；秋天，就像信里说的那样，树会结果。他可以考虑给科洛雷多几个，虽然对方很可能拒绝。不过如果他愿意，他们可以坐在草地上一起吃苹果。  
  
这红润的果实，莫扎特在想象中勾勒出它可爱的线条，圆滚滚的形状，他猜度它的滋味，酸味多些还是甜味多些。莫扎特会切开它，用刀尖挑起一块扔到嘴里，苹果汁水将会达成酸甜的完美平衡，让他不再口渴。他可以爬到苹果树上，摘掉所有的果子，头发里混进树叶，傻笑着跑掉，用曲子补偿。科洛雷多会训他，他可以拿果子贿赂。  
  
莫扎特终于下定决心，到时候要回去一趟。  
  
想到这，寒冷和高热都没有那么不可忍受了，于是他用被子把自己裹得更紧，打算舒舒服服地睡上一觉。  



	17. 十八世纪PTSD

他就那么站着，鞋底踏着地毯，低头，直勾勾地盯着茶点。莫扎特看起来无辜极了，跟从酒馆里被揪出来时拼命思考脱身法子的时候一模一样。但不说话，不笑，也不动。  
  
他是一个倒影；是深井里那一声扑通，扔枚石子，要等很久才能等来这么一声响。  
  
科洛雷多想说话，忍住了。阿尔科正站在他背后，遮挡阳光。公务太多，加冰的午茶用来让他不要被琐碎事物烦死，难得的闲暇却被幽灵破坏了。他端起杯子，叹气，几口饮干茶液，继续投入无休止的工作。  
  
风扑到他脸上，夏天，被太阳烤得极热才放进窗。一同飘进来的还有乐声，作者是莫扎特，最近热潮卷土重来，四处演奏的总是他的曲子，萨尔茨堡人民在他生前嘲讽他，那人死后却热衷于用这种方式悼念。  
  
未免太可笑，他想，吩咐阿尔科关上窗。  
  
过一段时间房间里会变得闷热，而他会妥协，让热风和乐曲重新填满寂静的空间。但现在，科洛雷多只想安稳片刻，照常工作。  
  
莫扎特去世八月有余，他一滴眼泪没掉，也没去看维也纳的那块墓。一个人死了，他是平民还是贵族，是音乐家还是别的什么，对社会的影响其实微乎其微。附近菜场的商贩们谈论这件事，一周，两周，然后砰！萨尔茨堡又出了新的话题，新的谈资，话语的流向就此改变，他的死亡渐渐被忘却。  
  
当然，科洛雷多不会忘，只不过到底是不能指望他悲痛至极，服毒药殉情，或者唱着歌投水，身边围满鲜花。那像话吗？  
  
没必要，完全没必要，科洛雷多想，树林里格外高的一棵死了，其他树不还得接着过。从这方面看，他在莫扎特的交际圈里，对突发事件是接受的最好的。  
  
阿尔科有不同意见，看得出来。他把问题含在嘴里好像那是一枚自杀用的苦药：您就真的一点反应没有？  
  
请体谅他，毕竟从听到莫扎特死讯的那一天起，科洛雷多就总能在主教宫里看见穿着白衣的幽灵，周身发光，面上的表情刻板而且不会变化，像个俄罗斯套娃。若非他再三问询、仔细确认，恐怕会以为这是莫扎特蓄意而为的报复，目的是吓他一跳。  
  
如之前所说，幽灵不做任何反应，但会走动，在他坐着处理公务时会看他写字，喝茶时看那些茶点，看他的茶杯。科洛雷多问过他为何而来，也打探过他究竟是什么，统统没有得到答案。一个比较恐怖的猜想是他疯了，所见皆是幻觉，但疯子当不好主教；更何况莫扎特的死没让他难过到那个地步。  
  
总而言之，应该躺在棺材里的人要是天天在跟前晃，恐怕没什么人会真的有此人已死的实感。  
  
那一天阿尔科手指颤抖，徐徐走进门来，告诉他莫扎特去世了，要葬在维也纳。  
  
他说：哦。  
  
科洛雷多的反应想必是出乎阿尔科的意料，因为等他抬起头，阿尔科仍没来得及收回目瞪口呆的表情。  
  
照他后来忖度，当时他也许应该掉泪，用不太雅观的方式，干脆用手捂住脸，戏剧化地大哭一场，让涕泪毁了自己心爱的手套，才不至让下属失望。现实很残酷：他的确没什么感觉，放在剧本里会被观众大骂冷血。  
  
当晚科洛雷多躺上床，正要合眼，压挤成薄薄一线的世界里突然闪起白光，原来是莫扎特，全须全尾地站在床边，面色苍白，跟他对视着。  
  
他发出一声笑，说，你果然没死，跟我吵的时候多精神，怎么可能就死了。来，跟我说说，你怎么从维也纳过来的。这次我姑且原谅你擅闯主教宫。  
  
莫扎特不答话，科洛雷多有些生气，开了这么个天大的玩笑，还在晚上跑过来一言不发地看他睡觉，实在让人火大。他伸手去够，手指头直接穿过了白色的衣袖。  
  
莫扎特没有实体。这是个幽灵。他的表情空洞，像是睡着了。  
  
科洛雷多突然想起许多年以前莫扎特还没出走，那时他还会写谱，尽管大部分时候都会迟到，但偶尔也会展现出异乎寻常的耐心和责任感。  
  
就一次，他带着乐谱跑进书房，科洛雷多有事出门，莫扎特令人惊异地等了一个下午。科洛雷多记得那是春天，夏天马上就要来，气温还没变高，尚且可称作宜人。  
  
那个下午太适合睡觉，他应酬时不得不忍住困意。莫扎特不用强打精神应付来客，自然堂而皇之地打起了盹，坐在地上，靠着桌子蜷起身体。  
  
等到回返，地平线已经吞下夕阳，天色染黑，星星闪亮。月亮在云朵后沉静地发光，色泽令他想到桌旁点的白蜡烛，和散场时餐盘里冷掉的油脂。  
  
暮春，多好的时节，晚风不似盛夏那般灼热，带着凉意轻轻扑到脸上，心情好的人会觉得那触感像亲吻。科洛雷多没想到书房里有人，推门时声响不小，地上的人倒是没有惊醒，睡得超脱物外，看着像具死尸。  
  
科洛雷多走近了些，看他安详的侧脸。莫扎特已经不小，脸上早没了婴儿肥，可神态过于放松安详，二十岁的颧骨，十岁的表情。他着了魔似的，想低头仔细数数月光下到底有多少根浅色睫毛在扑闪，但还是毫不留情把他弄醒了。  
  
虽然睡过去了，但他确实整个下午都在等。科洛雷多指出这一点时，完全没想到莫扎特会气冲冲地把乐谱摔在桌子上(就像初见时他做的那样)，夺门而出。  
  
睡着时他的表情和定格在科洛雷多眼中的出奇相似，而后者在往后的多年也没有什么变化。  
  
即使科洛雷多去拜访南奈尔，幽灵依旧是那副天真但茫然的样子，没有什么特别的反应，让人失望之余不禁火大。  
  
南奈尔给他开门，门板向外转，她的脸一点点露出来。这时候，莫扎特去世还不到一个月。说句大不敬的话，把那位从坟里挖出来，恐怕都比他的姐姐更像活人。她不太健康，头发有点乱了，脸色和瘦弱程度一样病态。更重要的是她的双眼，里头一点亮光也没有，如同炉中灰，有复燃的可能，但至少此时一片死寂。  
  
她曾辉煌过，跟着弟弟一同巡回演出，被父亲和观众夸赞才华。不知何时大家都开始叫她“莫扎特的那个姐姐”，同时叫列奥波徳“莫扎特的父亲”，在私下里称呼科洛雷多“把莫扎特赶到维也纳的主教”。最后一个偏离实情甚远，他懒得纠正。  
  
在她小时候，亲人全都健在的那段阳光灿烂的日子，所有的时光都是玫瑰色，她的双眼一定不是现在这样，带着深重的阴影，显然为失眠所困。莫扎特呀莫扎特，你把你的姐姐折磨成了什么样。  
  
您好，主教大人，她谦卑地开口，请问您驾临寒舍——科洛雷多打断了她，有点失礼，不过她没有介意。他给她钱，没有说慰问的话语。  
  
南奈尔想推辞，科洛雷多说留着吧，就当是为了你弟弟。句尾的名词是个魔咒，她听到便浑身颤抖，几秒后才恢复平静，收下了足够她半年花费的钱。  
  
拜访南奈尔的住所完全是个意外，他在路上看见那扇门，情不自禁地下了马车。回主教宫时他倚在软垫上想：她确实非常痛苦。莫扎特就坐在他对面，一如既往，什么也没有说。  
  
他又开始琢磨，莫扎特到底为什么出现。不是思念亲人，面对父母的墓碑和姐姐，幽灵没有变化。跟音乐也没有关系，乐师们多次排练他的作品，甚至他自己也在琴房里演奏过，用钢琴，用小提琴。莫扎特只是静静地立着，仿佛一切都与他无关。  
  
科洛雷多想这个问题想了大概有五年，阿尔科，又一次地，惨白着脸走进来，手指发颤。他站在他的书桌跟前，非常小声地报告莫扎特的遗孀用他坟墓的位置换来一笔钱。有人出于科学研究的目的挖出莫扎特的头骨，要探索天才的构成。  
  
他先去看康斯坦斯和她的孩子。她仍是短发，利落，但和南奈尔一样，双眼黯淡。和他印象里的那个潇洒的女人相比，她有些消瘦了。尽管如此，神色却十分坚定，没有绝望的气息。她的哀悼并非通过哭泣完成。  
  
科洛雷多谢绝了她的茶，同样提供资助。他还花了三倍的价钱买来莫扎特的头骨，让阿尔科替他拿着，两人凯旋萨尔茨。  
  
他在马车上讲：“太可笑了。莫扎特的才华是神赐，跟大脑构造一点关系都没有。”阿尔科说是，给他的笑声伴奏。  
  
当然啦，这整个过程里莫扎特(幽灵)还是摆着那副死人脸，毫无变化。  
  
车轮辘辘转动，科洛雷多盯着那枚头骨。五年，一个人埋在土里五年就变成骨头。人死后应当没有感觉，不然那该是何等痛苦，感受着肉身渐渐腐烂。  
  
他在书上读到过远方的国度有独特的殉葬方式，那些人让死者顺河流而下，亮起灯火，唱安魂曲。污染的风险暂且不提，水流冲刷加之鱼虾吞食，要不了一年，血肉就会化为乌有。  
  
如此看来土葬倒是好，尽可能地延长了生前容貌的存留时间，即使除了盗墓贼和无聊的科学怪人以外谁也看不着。也许还要加上颇有冒险精神的画家们，据说他们解剖尸体来获取绘画的资料。扯远了。  
  
“你说呢？”想得出神，他不禁问。阿尔科十分迷惑，莫扎特还是不回答他。  
  
他把头骨放在地下室里，门锁了一层又一层。  
  
同年的冬天，十二月五日，风裹挟着雪片敲打脸颊，使人感受到一股寒意。科洛雷多选择在这天去维也纳。  
  
五年来科洛雷多头一次站在莫扎特的墓前，看着莫扎特的名字，想起的却是他姐姐和妻子的脸。她们悲痛，因为她们知道逝者不会再来，莫扎特已经死去，谁也无法改变。

  
萨尔茨堡的主教歪歪头，看那几行字，里头浓缩了三十五年的人生。他沉默许久。他迟来地想莫扎特确确实实不在这世上了，乐师曾说过他的音乐配得上皇帝，如今那珍贵的、闪闪发亮的音乐，终究是跟着死者的灵魂到天上的国度去，供更为高贵的存在欣赏。

或许应该掉一滴泪，水凝成冰，一定会在这冬日阳光里闪光，晶莹美好一如音乐——但科洛雷多只是伸手拍了拍墓碑，像对待老友。

回去的时候，他的对面就没有莫扎特的身影了。往后他也没出现过。沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特，他是一个倒影、一声脆响，要看到他，你自己得先站在水边，向井投石。科洛雷多不承认他的死，想着一个活生生的莫扎特，于是幻影应召而来。  
  
思念的人消失，科洛雷多并不难过。相反，他觉得轻松多了，好像肩膀上无形的重担全都被拿走。  
  
之后他感觉到迟来的悲伤，不过应对得很好。  
  
又过几年，科洛雷多已经很老了，发生了一些变故，他搬到了维也纳。作为老年人，他行使每天出门散步的权力，路边的酒馆里偶尔传出莫扎特的曲子，他会驻足，听一会儿，往往发觉水平不怎么样，还不如年轻的他。  
  
科洛雷多把莫扎特的头骨也拿来，放在琴房里，佣人大概颇有怨言，他不在乎。他有时会演奏，钢琴或小提琴。他看那枚骨头，回忆起多年前一个很好的夜晚，风吻树，云吻月亮，他本可以吻莫扎特，但没有。  
  
喝茶的时候，他放两只杯子。  
  
Fin

  
番外：  
  
阳光正好的下午，科洛雷多在摇椅上醒来，发现脚边跪着个小男孩，银色假发，不过戴歪了，漏出一点金毛。他伸手想把碎发塞到假发套里，不想这一动作却让一直低头写谱的男孩猛地抬起头来。  
  
科洛雷多尴尬地笑了笑，说：“写得不错。”他指指那一沓乐谱，拼命回忆这身红底滚金的配色在哪见过。  
  
小男孩愣愣的，要抓他的手，却径直穿了过去。  
  
“阿玛迪，我总觉得这玩意儿可眼熟了，你来看看——等等你要干什么？”  
  
脚步声哒哒响，斜地里蹿出来一个莫扎特，一把抱起阿玛迪，教育道：“不行，他不行，知道吗？你看，科洛雷多老成这样，哪里经得起你抽血？你要是一扎他肯定就死了！”男孩翻了个白眼。  
  
他话说完，视线自然而然地转向科洛雷多，然后愣住了。科洛雷多此时直直看进他的双眼。莫扎特极其缓慢地回过头，又转回来低头问：“你觉得……他是在看那个头骨还是在看我们俩？”  
  
阿玛迪不屑地喷了口气，自己挪开莫扎特的手臂，跳到地板上，继续作曲。莫扎特站在原地，一动不动。半晌，他挥了挥手，试探道：“下午好？”  
  
科洛雷多也愣了会，说：“呃。”  
  
这一场面过于丢脸，他死后无数次因此被莫扎特嘲笑。  
  
“我看您得后悔一辈子。”莫扎特得意洋洋地说。  
  
科洛雷多神色阴郁：“你醒醒，死人没有‘一辈子’这种说法。”


	18. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 扎特喝大了，失明了（again，我也不知道当时自己在想什么）

01  
  
“请问您懂乐理吗？”  
  
“我……略懂？”被问到的老人迟疑地回答，额头上冒出汗水。  
  
“真的？”莫扎特大声问。  
  
“不，其实也没有那么——”  
  
“您识谱吗？”  
  
“认识的。”  
  
“那能记谱吗？”莫扎特的语速变快，双手比划说明意图，“就是我哼出曲调，您写下来？”  
  
医生已被烦了整整半个小时，这时满头大汗，奈何拿的是主教给的薪水，实在不敢走开。面对莫扎特，这是常见的，可以理解的反应。如果这时有其他人推门进来，恐怕会以为莫扎特才是给人看病的那个。  
  
“不，我不行。”他说，扯出一个笑，看起来快哭了。  
  
“那请您换个医生为我诊治！”莫扎特伸长脖子，越过可怜兮兮的老人，向站姿僵硬，神情极度不快的主教喊了一声。  
  
科洛雷多攥紧袖子，忍住破口大骂的冲动。   
  
与大多数人的设想不同，消息传到科洛雷多耳里前，这位主教并没有什么心惊肉跳之感。所谓不详预兆更是没有出现过。  
  
当天一切如常。  
  
他在处理公务。桌上的钟造型秀美，通体澄金，阳光下发出柔和光辉。指针足足转了半圈，先前告退的阿尔科才回返，手里捏着封皱巴巴的信，显然拆开看过。他看着科洛雷多，欲言又止，十分踌躇。  
  
过了半刻，阿尔科才轻轻地说：“大人，莫扎特生病了。”  
  
科洛雷多应了一声，没有给出大的反应。但这件事仍扰乱他的思绪。是吃了什么奇怪的食物还是喝了混有药物的酒，亦或是流感。可能性太多，而距离太远，莫扎特的行动模式又无法确定，难以得出结论。  
  
他捏着羽毛笔，不知觉间力道加大，几乎要将其折断。放置太久，笔尖逐渐蓄起墨珠，摇摇欲坠。  
  
“到底是什么病？”他问，莫名地烦躁。  
  
阿尔科久久没有回答。耐心告罄，科洛雷多回过头，看见下属惨白的脸色。在理性分析之前，他的本能先一步意识到这回情况不妙。  
  
他又问一遍：“到底是什么病？”  
  
“他。”阿尔科吞吞吐吐，“他失明了。双目失明，什么都看不见。”  
  
科洛雷多第一反应是：哦。  
  
毫不意外。  
  
他说：“给他寄点钱。不要让维也纳人说我故意虐待他，都成瞎子了还不管不顾。”态度很镇定。  
  
这小崽子又上蹿下跳地作妖。还好，只不过是把眼睛作瞎了，其实也没什么。  
  
他想。  
  
阿尔科沉默一会，应声说是，却没有走的意思，而是站在原地，等待他的指令。  
  
指针跑了一个小小弧度，他猛然站起来，暴怒之火从天而降，若愤怒能具象化，此时他已是一枚大火炬。他的面色像乌云般阴沉，酝酿着一场灾难，其中有电闪雷鸣，狂风暴雨。  
  
他宣布道：“我要去维也纳。”  
  
一个小小的声响，阿尔科松了口气，回答：“马车早已备好。请您随我来。”  
  
02  
  
科洛雷多带着医生匆匆赶到。床上长手长脚的青年拗成一个古怪的姿势，像个钉死的蝴蝶标本。  
  
席卡内德在莫扎特旁边，刚从门口见到几人到来时，大喜过望，小心地摇动白蝴蝶的肩膀，说，快，你父亲来了。莫扎特剧烈地抖了一下，想用手臂遮住脸，但又无望地放下。  
  
等到他们进门，脚步声回荡，莫扎特才抬起脑袋。他说话有气无力：“认错了，席卡内德。来的不是我爸，是头驴！”  
  
“我还以为你已经失明。”科洛雷多冷笑一声。  
  
本着礼尚往来的原则，莫扎特梗着脖子回击：“您身上有股驴味，隔多远都那么臭。熏得我都快掉眼泪了。”  
  
“少废话！”主教快控制不住，漏了一点怒气，音量直飙，倒吓得后面的医生一个哆嗦。  
  
他懒得多说，一挥手，医生上前诊断。莫扎特当病人都不老实，胡乱扭动不提，还接连不断地拿问题砸人。  
  
听过我的音乐吗医生？听过？真好，哪一首曲子？原来您看的是歌剧，真有品位。您说我的眼睛还能好吗？我也不知道怎么回事，席卡内德要出门，我们喝了很多酒。是真的很多。我有点想不起来自己做了什么……醒来就变成这样。对了，医生，说到这个，您知道维也纳最棒的酒吧是哪一间吗？这您就不知道了吧，从我家出发，先右拐……  
  
他絮絮叨叨，不曾停歇，神似开了闸的水坝，话语一泻千里。这么多的话在回响，上一句的尾音还没消失就被下一句紧紧咬住，他说了好多，简直像是整个屋子里有几十个莫扎特一起开口，要用废话安抚恐惧，把这头野兽小心地赶回笼子。  
  
科洛雷多往他的方向看了一眼，若有所思。他不懂掩饰表情，所思所想都写在脸上。睫毛颤动，牙齿战栗，喉结不时滚动。呼吸又浅又快，跟条搁浅的鱼没什么差别。他害怕。  
  
尽管看起来十分凄惨，莫扎特逼迫起医生来却毫不留情。这一过程充满他天真的残忍，一步步把人逼上绝路，冷汗涔涔，下一秒就要倒地。老人家虽有慧眼妙手，意志终究不是钢铁铸就，面对不合常理的病人实在无措。  
  
科洛雷多挑着医生快崩溃的时候出声：“你需要有人帮你记谱子？”  
  
“对。”莫扎特冲一个完全错误的下方抬起下颌。  
  
“那我来，顺便在你恢复前照料你。”  
  
除了他本人，大家都花了相当一段时间才理解这句话。莫扎特激动地要跳起来跟他理论，被席卡内德和医生一边一个用手摁回床铺。  
  
“您日理万机，不应该为我浪费时间。”  
  
“阿尔科可以暂时代我工作。”  
  
“宴饮时缺了主教可不像话！”  
  
“节俭是美德，少开几天酒会没有损失。而且既然是为了你，他们都会理解。”  
  
“您根本不会照料病人！”莫扎特控诉道。  
  
“我会。”  
  
医生还好，当然也可能是已经麻木了。席卡内德的视线随着对话的进行在两人身上反复横跳，像只眼睛跟着乒乓球跑的猫。这头，那头，这头，那头，极有规律。   
  
“您不懂我的音乐，如何替我记谱？”  
  
科洛雷多平静地回答：“我懂。”  
  
莫扎特回了一句非常不文雅的话。  
  
“你根本不知道，”送别席卡内德时他依然痛心无比，“我和那可恶的主教待在同一个屋子里绝对会出事故。”  
  
“我看他人挺好。哪有那么遭。”远行的人安慰他。  
  
“就有那么遭。”  
  
莫扎特用脚蹭蹭地面，情绪低落。  
  
03  
  
这个决定不能说没有私心。  
  
科洛雷多不顾反对留下来，是因为这件事经手他人无法让他安心。他护理经验等于零，但莫扎特不是重病伤患，只不过暂时瞎了两只眼睛，其他方面都正常。最重要的是他自降身段做记录员。这是确保得到第一手的莫扎特乐曲的上佳手段，可免除等待从维也纳传来的手抄副本这种煎熬的过程。  
  
他明白自己有一个主教不该有的贪婪：先是要曲子，后来要忠诚，最终幻想着一个吻，并固执地要实现它。目前只获得头一样，之前还全是二手的。  
  
如今机会到来，莫扎特心意转变，欣然跟他前往萨尔茨堡的光明未来简直就在眼前。  
  
在看见莫扎特用双手细细触摸周围的一切事物之前，他始终保持着好心情。莫扎特衣服压得到处是皱褶，他捏枕头，指肚划过被单，手掌贴上墙壁，沿着一条无形的路线探索。科洛雷多站在门口，静静地看着他扑通一声摔下床，心里涌现恶毒的快乐。  
  
早饭吃了一半，莫扎特还是颇有怨言。  
  
他低头的角度透出小孩子的愤恨：“您就愿意看我笑话。”一面玩弄手里的叉子。早先他嫌弃科洛雷多的厨艺，尝了一口后就开始一边极力装作不感兴趣一边愉快地进食了。  
  
“我没有。但你为什么要那么做？”面对询问，那一颗脑袋又低了低，现在科洛雷多能看到金色的发旋。  
  
“我想知道盲人的世界是什么样。有人说失去双眼，其他的感官就更敏锐。这话真没错。”说到这儿他一下子雀跃起来，“同样是触摸这些东西，失明后感觉就完全不同。更好，我想。等我眼睛好了，我要把这份珍贵的体验——”  
  
写到曲子里。科洛雷多在心里替他接上后半句。但莫扎特似乎突然就没了兴趣，他别开眼睛，说：“我忘了，想必您对这些是不感兴趣的。指望您懂我的音乐，这不现实。”  
  
“你是怎么得出这个结论的？”  
  
“我真不敢相信，”莫扎特失焦的双眼转向他，“这话是从一个把我赶走的人嘴里说出来的。”  
  
“是你要留在维也纳的。”  
  
“是您最初把我从萨尔茨堡驱逐的！”   
  
“是你一开始无礼冒犯！”  
  
“对不起，”莫扎特火气也上来了，“我还真不明白当初哪说错了：难道我的音乐配不上皇帝？”  
  
他的怒容异常熟悉。几年过去，莫扎特似乎停留在青年时期，面容不改，心灵也没有成长。  
  
争执。他和莫扎特似乎注定永恒对立，从初次见面就是如此。那时莫扎特闯进来，一介平民，态度竟比他还傲慢，仿佛自己处于世界中心。科洛雷多原以为这家伙只是和风细雨，微不足道，后来才发现他是一场海啸。  
  
阳光透过窗棂，桌上产生亮光，晃眼睛。他叹了口气，第一次开始怀疑自己留下来是否明智。  
  
科洛雷多最终说：“我从不否认你才华横溢。”起身收拾餐具。在厨房门口，他回头一看，莫扎特呆坐在椅子上，表情莫名地难过。  
  
04  
  
莫扎特躺在床上，想象窗外的夜空：闪闪烁烁的贝壳，层层翻涌的云浪，一轮黄金锚，都铺在葡萄色的海里。世界在他眼中总以与众不同的方式呈现，是别样的礼物。看不到可以想象，可以从回忆里捞起群星中的几颗，欣赏那美丽的亮光。维也纳的天空总布满演奏的声音，因此看见夜空的同时，音乐也不请自来。  
  
他想，这和蒙眼弹奏太不同了。那时他知道自己有后路，随时可以选择摘下那块白布，尽管那会使父亲颜面扫地。现在没有选择，道路被限死：作为弱者接受主教的恩赐，或者用好听的说法，帮助。  
  
科洛雷多不可能懂他的音乐。更不可能懂他。他走路时迈步精确，每一步都像是计划好的，就为了让自己显得更威猛。蹬蹬蹬地走过来，靠足音莫扎特就知道是他。根本用不上眼睛。  
  
莫扎特不屑地喷了口气，改为侧躺，轻声唤道：“阿玛迪？”  
  
幼年的他丝毫不受影响，笔尖与纸摩擦的声音不曾断绝。瞎眼的人是没办法写谱的。仿佛蚕啃食桑叶的声响停了，一只小手伸过来摸摸他的脸，又在头上拍几下，像在说：不要担心。  
  
他把一声尖利的笑藏进臂弯，眼眶发热。感动来得猝不及防。  
  
“我真想赶快好起来。这才一天，我已经觉得黑暗无法忍受了。”他悄声说着只有对另一个自己才能坦白的话。  
  
贴上脸颊的从手掌变成了另一张脸，幼小，令人怀念。莫扎特枕在自己的童年上，相信了一切都会好，不加怀疑。  
  
见他情绪好转，阿玛迪挪回去接着写他的乐谱。纸张沙沙作响，十几年来他一直、一直听着这个声音，它已成为生活不可或缺的一部分。在这安宁的噪音中，他睡着了，梦里他是全世界最幸福的人。为这一夜好梦，第二天他的态度好了许多。  
  
朦朦胧胧间，有琴声穿过门，在房间里回旋。莫扎特自梦中醒来，侧耳倾听。  
  
那乐声真是悠扬，晶莹剔透，有玻璃质地，近乎完美地演绎他的想法。调子是他新近从脑子里倒出来的，由科洛雷多记在纸上。萨尔茨堡的主教朝他的方向低头，若是没失去视力多好，就能看见这让人心情愉快的景象。  
  
他想，这人水平不错。  
  
“谁在拉小提琴？”他问。  
  
没人吭声，他也习惯了。莫扎特跳起来，摸索着下了床。一路上跌跌撞撞，最后还撞到门，脑门发痛。  
  
这琴声就在他的屋子里。而和他同住的目前只有科洛雷多。  
  
放下琴弓，科洛雷多说：“我说过不要独自行动。”  
  
莫扎特越发觉得不可思议：“你拉的小提琴？你？真是你？”  
  
主教没有再回应，而是探身过来抓住他的手腕。经过一天，他已经习惯了这个动作。  
  
“过来。”他说，领莫扎特坐到饭桌前。  
  
一时间，莫扎特只觉脑袋被金砖砸了一下，半天发懵。他懂，他确实明白。  
  
“你傻笑什么？”  
  
尽管看不见，莫扎特就是知道科洛雷多此时一定是一副狐疑的神情。  
  
“没什么。”  
  
让他猜去吧，莫扎特美滋滋地想，我才不要让他知道我会为这件事高兴。  
  
05  
  
“我们不再需要你，瞎子。”他们说。  
  
莫扎特瞬间惊醒，鬓角濡湿。他深吸一口气，平复砰砰乱跳的恐慌。房间里只有他的喘息和……另一个呼吸声。  
  
“看来你睡得不好。”语调悠闲、居高临下，惹人火大。  
  
莫扎特猛地把脸转向声音传来的方向，气极反笑：“想不到您还有半夜溜进别人房间的癖好。”  
  
一阵沉默。科洛雷多有点窘迫地说：“我只是……来看看你睡得好不好。事实证明的确不好。”  
  
迟疑了一会，他伸手去捋莫扎特乱糟糟的金发。在这种夜晚他仍戴着手套，皮革的触感始终停留在头皮上。  
  
低着头没有动，莫扎特突然有点委屈，他想起白天主教还用行动表示他对音乐的欣赏，下午他们便开始争吵。到了晚上科洛雷多却又溜进他的房间。关心他。  
  
莫扎特问：“您懂我的音乐，为什么不能试着理解我？”  
  
科洛雷多苦笑一声，想，我要怎么理解你。  
  
你放荡，肆意挥霍才华，却吝于给我一个微笑。你敢和我对抗声称我们平等，面对父亲的指责姿态却仿佛堕入尘土。你帮助贫儿，资助朋友，却把给姐姐补贴家用的钱用来赌博。慷慨又吝啬，傲慢又卑微，善良又自私。一个矛盾的集合体。  
  
这些话他全都没有说，只是回答：“你的音乐和你并不相同。你或许会失去视力，但音乐永不盲目。”在他看不见的地方，阿玛迪跪坐着作曲，一如往常。听到这儿，他拨冗看了科洛雷多一眼，飞快地点了点头，继续写他似乎永远写不完的谱子。  
  
说完，停留在金发间的手指缓缓移动，抚平眉间的刻痕，而后一路滑到嘴唇。  
  
“主教，”莫扎特说，明显惊慌起来。  
  
“嘘。”科洛雷多把拇指重重摁在原地，很久都没有挪动。停留得太久，这一动作从警告变为暗示，意蕴丰富。再多一秒，莫扎特就要忍不住喘息了。  
  
感知到那只手要离开时，莫扎特下意识地挽留，扣住对方的手腕。  
  
他的反应就像一辈子都不知道甜味的人第一次尝到糖。那感觉太陌生，因而激起对未知的恐慌；但又过于美好，全身每一个细胞都在尖叫着渴求更多。莫扎特既畏惧又憧憬地靠近，像小动物对待篝火。他偏过脸贴在皮革手套上，冰冷，但在这虚无的黑暗里，它是唯一真实的东西。  
  
莫扎特的手指被轻柔地掰开。那双手插入后脑的发丝。科洛雷多吻了他。  
  
这一个晚上，他们睡在一起。  
  
科洛雷多尝起来很甜，汗水却带着咸味。莫扎特伸手摸他稍稍变长又修剪过的发丝，像在摸一头收起獠牙的雄狮。它们中端柔顺，末端毛茸茸的，咬住他的手指。他的手臂怀抱着他，坚硬又柔软，有衣物的香料气息残留。他听他如同受伤的兽类的喘息，里头带着几不可察的哽咽，不由产生了碰触那滚动喉结的冲动，皮下说不定藏着肿块。莫扎特由海啸化为近岸的波浪，平稳柔和，但时有起伏。  
  
有人说莫扎特是上帝的宠儿，对此他保留意见。在他看来，天上的那位跟他似乎总是过不去。  
  
他热爱家人，但母亲离他而去，父亲和姐姐心怀怨怼；他喜爱朋友，但他们给他的却是哄诱和欺瞒；他渴求爱情，恋人最终也无法忍受他对音乐的过分执着。到头来唯有音乐如此忠诚，它不会离开，一直在那里，目送他走完这一生。  
  
那么科洛雷多呢？他小心地碰科洛雷多的手掌，一个无声的询问。  
  
科洛雷多靠近他的耳畔：“等你复明，我就会回到萨尔茨堡。届时要不要跟着我都由你。”  
  
于是莫扎特明白了：除了音乐，一切他喜爱的事物终将离开。  
  
第二天归来的席卡内德敲门时，莫扎特正闷在枕头里睡觉，是科洛雷多去开的门。两人不熟，气氛一时十分尴尬。  
  
到了莫扎特摇摇晃晃地被领出来，气氛更加尴尬。  
  
席卡内德面色扭曲地盯了莫扎特的脖子一会儿，又转头看主教。又来了，那种看球的猫的姿态。  
  
“你说得还真没错，”他似乎想笑，可又有些不舒服，“确实出了大事儿啊！”  
  
“也不算吧。”莫扎特挺心虚。  
  
06  
  
理解，他想，看着莫扎特。他的一头金毛在阳光下四处乱翘，肩膀看起来像飞鸟的双翼。  
  
莫扎特央求：“请您稍稍体谅一下我吧。我都快闷死了。”  
  
他下意识地就想拒绝，觉得莫扎特是因为关系亲近便得寸进尺，但很快收回这一想法。  
  
科洛雷多提醒自己：理解的第一步是尊重。这不难做到，他可以尝试。  
  
“可以，”那双蓝眼睛一下子发出光亮，“但你必须跟我一起出去。”  
  
莫扎特连声说好。  
  
出门前，科洛雷多侧头看了一眼莫扎特。他确实快乐，眼睛眯起，嘴角上扬。  
  
科洛雷多想他暂时还是没办法理解莫扎特；也许一辈子都做不到了。但不要紧，至少在这短暂的时光里，莫扎特完完全全地属于他。  
  
Fin


	19. 再回罗马

他们抢在演出之前，跟父亲百般恳求，南奈尔急得都要哭了，才求到来之不易的一个首肯。姐弟俩已小有声名，但还没到会当街被人认出来的地步，于是两人放下心，要前去向往已久的地方。列奥波徳牵着他们，一手一个。  
  
这次出行是她先请求的，为了让弟弟透一口气，效果不错。沃尔夫冈开心得几乎按捺不住，要蹦跳起来，经常冲她感激地笑笑，双唇分开时，因为缺了一颗牙，笑容有点滑稽。来意大利前他报告说又有颗牙迫不及待地要逃逸，南奈尔自动翻译成这颗牙松动了，几天来处处注意，实际上它也没有掉下来。  
  
“可能是它改变主意了。”沃尔夫冈今天早晨坐不住，牛奶喝了一半就下定论。  
  
列奥波徳握紧叉子，说：“好好吃早饭，沃尔夫冈。不然你就别去了——”话还没说完，小天才立刻端正坐姿，规矩地进食。  
  
晨练自然少不了，她拉提琴，沃尔夫冈弹钢琴，父亲在旁监督，脸上的笑很满意。这一瞬间和萨尔茨堡里的那些早晨别无二致。南奈尔有点想家，她告诉自己，快了，快了，换衣服的速度也跟着提升，用心程度不减，出来时依旧是个漂漂亮亮的小女孩子。  
  
小公主，父亲说。  
  
他们一路上走啊，笑啊，风吹在衣服上，每一分凉意都是快乐。终于，目的地到了，南奈尔探出头，瞧见沃尔夫冈两眼都要放光，不由得抿唇微笑。  
  
这里景致不错：殿堂恢宏，水映着天色，波光粼粼，池底铺了一层硬币，也是熠熠生辉，在阳光下晃得人睁不开眼。罗马此时初具气象，后世那种繁华的影子已经能见到。列奥波徳松开手，两个小孩儿欢呼一声，向前跑去。  
  
他们趴在池的边沿，仰头看俊美的神像，又对背景里的宫殿发表一番评论。路边有人经过，冲这可爱的景象一笑，慢悠悠地走开了。  
  
沃尔夫冈憋得脸都红了，才小声地冒出一句：“许愿池。”她看向弟弟，毫不意外地见到他憧憬的笑脸。连日高强度的学习、训练和表演在他眼底抹上重重一层青黑，看着让人心疼。  
  
“是的，”她说，牵起他的手，沃尔夫冈，小小的沃尔夫冈，上天的馈赠，手心里原来也会渗出紧张的汗，湿漉漉的，像幼犬的鼻。   
  
南奈尔告诉他：“这里就是许愿池。背对着它投一个硬币，你就可以许愿。”  
  
沃尔夫冈嗯了一声，又问：“几个？”  
  
“你好贪心。”南奈尔说，笑嘻嘻地，刮了一下他的鼻子。沃尔夫冈指责说她其实也不知道，南奈尔耸耸肩，表示承认。  
  
“三个。”列奥波徳走到他们跟前，摸了摸南奈尔的头，然后是沃尔夫冈，“投硬币的人可以许三个愿望，其中一个必须是‘再回罗马’。”  
  
沃尔夫冈若有所思，点点头，脸颊松鼠似的鼓起来，肉嘟嘟，白生生，让人有捏一捏的冲动。  
  
“姐姐，别捏。”他含混地说，口水差点流下来。列奥波徳温柔地拿开她的手，取出几枚金币，分别搁到两人手里，叫他们许愿。  
  
于是南奈尔和沃尔夫冈一起转身，心脏砰砰跳，硬币捂在手里，温热了，便向后抛。先后两声响，她知道没有一枚落空。列奥波徳这时也照做，又一声扑通。  
  
南奈尔开始许愿：将来有一天要再回来这里瞧一瞧，还希望家人身体永远健康。她偷偷地把最后一个愿望留给自己：想要出落成一个美丽的女孩子，才华横溢，跟沃尔夫冈并排站在一起，共浴荣光。  
  
南奈尔去看弟弟，沃尔夫冈闭着眼睛，挺用力，脸显得皱巴巴的。要不是知道他高兴得都快要上天，恐怕会有人以为这孩子要哭了。  
  
半晌，那张小脸舒张开，南奈尔凑近问他：“你许了什么愿？”沃尔夫冈却别开眼睛，神色有点羞怯，不愿张口。南奈尔嫌弃他小气，去问父亲。  
  
列奥波徳没有立刻回答，而是先牵起两人的手，快到家时才用和风一般轻的语气说：“我希望……你们的母亲和你们两个能健康地生活，而你和沃尔夫冈，南奈尔，总有一天你们会功成名就，然后我们一起再回到这里。”  
  
回家也休息不了多长时间，下午还有表演。没得抱怨，都是为了他俩好。但沃尔夫冈就是有让无聊的空间炸开缤纷色彩的魔力，进门后，他噗地一声，吐出一团白色，定睛一看，还掺着血水。  
  
“那颗牙！”他嘴里漏风地又笑又喊，“它掉了！”  
  
惊喜的呼喊在他脑海里飞旋，回音从窗子溜走。沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特正躺在床上，用手支着脑袋，看熟识的小朋友写谱子。  
  
“阿玛迪，阿玛迪。你冲我笑一笑。”被呼唤的男孩不为所动，不过仍是抬起头来赏他一眼，脸板得紧紧的。见状，莫扎特翻了个身，对着天花板吐吐舌头，让十指相对，翻弄起自己的手指来。  
  
“拜托啦，阿玛迪，”他看着手说，“让我瞧一瞧你的牙。”  
  
阿玛迪似乎是权衡了一会儿，觉得要是现在不从，会一直被纠缠到午夜，便爬到他旁边，趴在他的胸膛，不情不愿地张开嘴。他的牙和年龄一样定格，具体而微，淡淡的白色让莫扎特想到镜子里那一圈奶胡子。  
  
“你会掉牙吗？”他饶有兴致，戳戳阿玛迪的脸。男孩翻个白眼，跳下床，又回身扯他，要让他写谱。  
  
莫扎特觉得这应该是“不会”的意思。他没有阿玛迪的劳模精神，埋头工作，除了大男孩耽溺享乐时以外从不抱怨。可如果能享受生活，为什么要委屈自己？  
  
在所有人里，他偏偏要为科洛雷多工作，早知道会变成这样，当初不如向池子许愿“不要遇到讨厌的上司”，反正它挺灵验。莫扎特坐在椅子上，后仰，让它两条腿着地，整个人快摔倒，一个危险的姿势。他又瞥了一眼安安静静的阿玛迪，那大概是他愿望的产物，他想。  
  
再回罗马放到最后一个。莫扎特记得硬币握不紧，因着汗水润滑它在手心里滑溜溜的像条蛇，要跳起来咬他，疼痛的幻觉出现，定定神又消失。最后再说回到罗马，他提醒自己。  
  
他想，我要家人身体健康。啊呀，这池子怎么这么小气？刨去这一个和必须的那个，居然只有一个空位。这时他想起上回表演时大家都夸他神童，汗水顺着额头流到眼罩上，眼部闷热潮湿，但他闻着室内的香风(连那都是闷闷的)，心里高兴：大家都爱我，都爱我的音乐。于是莫扎特想，我真希望自己永远年轻且天才啊，这样就能留住他们的爱了。到时候我带家人来，再回罗马。  
  
他那时候还不知道有些爱不那么真挚，是会随着时间流逝的。另外一些本来坚固的，同样有可能被破坏，被意外，突如其来的疾病，或者日复一日的枯燥无味的生活。无论如何，该走的总是留不住，但他太小了，小到没办法理解，小到把作品与作者本人等同。  
  
“阿玛迪，”莫扎特唱歌似地说了半句，“别写了，为那科洛雷多不值得——”话没有讲完，小孩儿忍无可忍，伸手一推凳子腿，铛，他倒地，揉着吃痛的后脑勺，久久回不过神。  
  
他重重地叹气，生活令他窒息，这片土地让他觉得暗无天日。莫扎特抱怨着，还是写起谱子，创作音乐时他总是十分投入，之前心态再差，这一过程本身总给他无限快乐。  
  
这时候他只觉得萨尔茨堡是个大笼子，主教是可恶的奴隶主，把他当宠物看。莫扎特心里恨得要命，喝饮料时嚼冰块，满脸仇恨，像要把仇人的骨头大嚼特嚼。他决计想不到，将来竟会有一天，两人能平静地坐在一块谈心。  
  
科洛雷多坐着，书搁在旁边，莫扎特直觉到它的内容应该十分晦涩。莫扎特躺在他旁边，抻开长长的手脚。和罗马一样的夏天，风拂过草地，穿过树叶，声响如潮水一般涌来。  
  
许愿池？科洛雷多沉吟一会，告诉莫扎特自己也曾听闻过。  
  
“没想到你还信这个。”他说，脸上浮出点嘲笑的神情，“不过我倒是不感觉意外。”  
  
“它很灵的。”莫扎特辩解道。  
  
科洛雷多问：“那你许了什么愿？”  
  
莫扎特愣了，呆滞的神情取悦了科洛雷多。他的发丝里插进裹着皮革的手指，科洛雷多梳理那一头金发，仿佛在安抚一只猫。  
  
“我希望……”他喃喃道，神情一定是变得糟糕了，因为科洛雷多瞬间紧张起来，大拇指刷过他的额头。  
  
“不想说的话就不要说。”  
  
“我希望我的家人身体健康。”莫扎特还是说了，对方的神色更为严肃，带着遗憾和愧疚。  
  
阿玛迪趴在他旁边作曲，科洛雷多还是看不见他。他们都想起他逝去的母亲，科洛雷多脱下手套，攥住他的右手，阿玛迪腾出按在纸上的手，放在他另一只手的手心。  
  
有一瞬间，莫扎特想起和姐姐一块去许愿池的路上，父亲牵着他们两个的光景。他感觉自己像父亲。然后他后知后觉地意识到，父亲有一天同样会死的。和家里养的小狗，母亲，科洛雷多，他自己和阿玛迪一样。他又想到科洛雷多比他年长这么些年，肯定会走在他前面，不禁害怕起来，胃里发空，喉咙干涸。  
  
他亲亲科洛雷多的手指，告诉自己不要再想。  
  
“我还希望自己永远年轻，”科洛雷多发出一声不敢置信、又大大松了一口气的笑，“永远那么……富有才华。”  
  
“你的确是。”科洛雷多应道，低头吻他，很费力，好在他不介意，“你当时还小，怎么会想到这些？”  
  
莫扎特慢吞吞地说：“这样一来，大家就会永远爱我。”  
  
他的手发痛。科洛雷多力道加重了，又迅速松开，抱歉地吻吻莫扎特的额头。  
  
希罗尼穆斯。莫扎特含着这个名字，像含着一块冰，他犹豫着要不要轻轻地念一声，结果它化在口腔里，便放弃了。  
  
他问：“你爱我吗？”  
  
科洛雷多没有肯定，也没有否认。他说：“一天里，我一万次地因为你生气，但听到你的音乐，就立刻觉得所有的过错都是可原谅的。”  
  
莫扎特不吱声，转头看阿玛迪，眼泪没有流出来，顺着眼眶回去，嘴里一股咸味。男孩先前见他情绪好转，已经收回手，埋头苦写，世间仿佛没有任何事物能惊扰他，他醒着写作，却像身处梦境。  
  
爱我的音乐不等于爱我，他委屈地想。他又想，科洛雷多不能一直拘着他，总有一天他要走的，萨尔茨堡是个大笼子，可住在里面的人数量太多，不能要求主人只为其中一个把笼子打开，那不现实。  
  
“其实到现在……我也不信了，那个池子。”他盯着阿玛迪，男孩的侧脸无喜无悲，超脱人间。  
  
莫扎特抬起上身，搂住主教的脖子，对方顺势把手搁在他腰上。他咬着科洛雷多的耳朵呢喃：“你没办法永远关住我。”科洛雷多抱住他，把头埋到他瘦削的肩，闷闷地说我知道。  
  
科洛雷多总是表现得，或者说自以为什么都知道。一开始，莫扎特以为那是上位者的傲慢，后来明白那确实是源于对学识的自信。书海赋予他洞察力，让他从一滴水里见到大海，可他却理解不了莫扎特。  
  
而莫扎特曾拥有过他。  
  
也许人和人之间要互相理解只能通过音乐。大家爱他的作品，那谁来理解他？谁来爱他？  
  
他伏在病床上，满脑迷思，汗水涔涔，想，我有过什么？我又失去了什么？所有人都离去了，只有阿玛迪不抛弃他，但更接近于一个梦魇。音乐的根系深深扎在他的血肉里，汲取养分，茁壮成长，肥料却是他的生命。  
  
现在的工作强度不如从前大，但他毕竟生着病，因而累些。小时候感觉起来倒是辛苦得多，可那时他真心快乐。他还记得自己转过脸，太阳刺到眼睛，慌忙低头，一再描绘要许什么愿望，结果那池子和他开了个玩笑。  
  
家人的健康。永恒的年轻与才华。再回罗马。他可以付出所有东西，只要能让第一个愿望实现。可惜。  
  
他转头，无奈地，痛苦地，认命地说：“我没有血可以给你了。”  
  
  
  
许多年后南奈尔去了罗马。风景相似，人的情感却会变。她独自咀嚼着回忆，手里总觉得空，好像本应牵着什么人。到头来，当初许下愿望的三个人里，只有她践行了再回罗马的承诺。  
  
Fin  



End file.
